Pokémon Master Beyond Unity
by Talonflame21
Summary: Two Pokémon Trainers. One destiny. A few years passed after Kalos saga's adventures, Ash leaves from home and continues his journey to become a Pokémon Master. A letter sent to Delia from an unknown Pokémon Trainer reminded Ash to meet every one of them in each generation.
1. Enter Lyra: The Beginning

Summary: A few years passed after Kalos saga's adventures, Ash leaves from home and continues his journey to become a Pokémon Master. A letter sent to Delia from an unknown Pokémon Trainer reminded Ash to meet every one of them in each generation.

Disclaimer: Everything else about Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.

Title: Pokémon Master Beyond Unity

Theme: "Two Pokémon Masters. One destiny."

Note: This story takes place from all future connections of Ash Ketchum to become a Pokémon Master after bidding farewell to his traveling companions Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont.

* * *

><p>A few years passed after after all the adventures in Kalos, Professor Oak gave Delia a letter for the invitation for a Pokémon Master meet-and-greet which held in a secret location.<p>

"What is it?" asked Delia.

"A letter written from an unknown trainer with a signature colored X," said Oak. "Gary, call Ash. He'll read the whole message from it."

"Thanks," said Gary. He entered Ash's room and answered, "Ash, you have to read that letter given to your mother."

Ash nodded and answered, "I'm on my way. Let's go, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded with agreement.

"What's all this?" asked Ash.

"A letter, from an unknown Pokémon Trainer," answered Delia. "Son, you have to read this."

Ash opened the letter and began to read the message from it.

* * *

><p>Dear Ash Ketchum,<p>

Your mastery of every Pokémon's skill has improved, and you must go to the Kalos Pokémon League. And your Pokémon from Professor Oak's Lab may be brought anytime else, depending on time and place. You'll meet-and-greet the most famous Legendary Pokémon Trainers of different generations out there. I'll meet you there, and stay sharp ASAP.

Sincerely yours, X

* * *

><p>"I'll accept that as a yes," said Ash.<p>

"Good luck," agreed Delia with a good remark. "And be careful."

"And feel free to choose your Pokémon from my lab more wisely," added Professor Oak. "And stay strong."

"We're counting on you," said Gary, saluting Ash with a handshake. "And remember: Continue your journey to be a Pokémon Master. Go forth through that place."

"Thanks," said Ash. "And I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master someday!"

_"Pika!"_ chirped Pikachu.

"See you, Ash!" said Delia and Professor Oak.

"Ash, whatever happens to Team Rocket, here're the Mega Stones your every Pokémon needs to Mega Evolve," added Gary. "And remember: You can only Mega Evolve your Pokémon once during the battle. Switching won't dissolve its form, but reviving them from fainting won't do any good. It will devolve at the end of the battle."

"Thanks, Gary," said Ash. "And I'll take note of that rule."

With Ash leaving at home to continue his journey, he saw a Dragonite landing on ground from flying, and a trainer standing beside him.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" asked Ash, "Why are you here?"<p>

He asked a trainer wearing a robe made of silver with blue accents.

"I am here to contact you from a Legendary Trainer from Kalos," said the trainer before unhooding her robe, "and my name is Lyra."

"Lyra? You're the one I saw from Sinnoh region before?" asked Ash.

"No, I'm from Johto where I was contacted by the trainers for the reunion," answered Lyra, "and I'm the Johto Champion along with Ethan."

"Wow, I guess you two are close," said Ash, "and I know you introduce yourselves each other."

"Yes, like old and new times in Johto," said Lyra, "let's go. Dragonite, fly us back to Saffron."

_"On my way,"_ said Dragonite, nodding his head from Lyra's obedience.

The two then sat through Dragonite's back, readying to fly thus heading back to Saffron for travelling to Kalos.

"Dragonite, return," commanded Lyra. "Ash, head to the station right away."

"On it," replied Ash.

_"Pika!"_ nodded Pikachu.

The train started to move as fast as a bullet train and heading back to Johto, and stops on the tracks due to its discharge. Citizens glanced at each other about it.

* * *

><p>The conductor announced, "Attention please. And we'll be making an unscheduled stop. Please standby for further information."<p>

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"The power from the train's still off, and we'll fix the problem as fast as we can," said the operator.

"I can handle this."

"Okay. Power up carefully."

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

_"PIIIIIIIIKAAAA CHUUUUUUU!"_ yelled Pikachu.

The wicked thunderbolt strikes the electromagnetic power source to restore the bullet train back to its power.

The citizens inside the train cheered Ash for restoring the train's power back, but the grappling hook clamp caught Pikachu. It was Team Rocket, who encountered Ash while on their hot air balloon.

_"Pika!"_ snapped Pikachu in fear.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on!" said Ash.<p>

"Prepare for trouble, and that's train's history!" stated Jessie.

"And so's Pikachu for putting you back to misery!" added James.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars-"

Lyra sent out her Kingdra with Octazooka that interrupted James' line during Team Rocket's speech.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" said James.

"I think I've had enough of your motto," added Lyra, "and I'm tired of playing cat-and-mouse."

"Whoa, how do you stay so calm?" Ash asked her from interrupting their motto.

* * *

><p>Lyra heard his question and answered, "Long story. I always get calm and collected all the time when Team Rocket shows up. I did this on purpose all the time; especially Ethan did the same as my method."<p>

"You'll pay for that, twerp!" Meowth yelled.

"You just don't learn and know what to quit, do you?" Lyra retorted, "Well, come on then. Go, Dragonite."

POP! Dragonite roared a battle cry in front of Team Rocket.

"Dragon Claw on that grappling hook and catch Pikachu safe."

Dragonite flew fast to the hot air balloon and he smashed the machine with his hook, freeing Pikachu. He caught Pikachu easily from falling with his both hands.

_"Here, take care of him,"_ Dragonite chirped.

"Thanks," replied Ash. Pikachu nodded with agreement.

"Leave 'em to me," Lyra answered. "Dragonite, Kingdra, return. Go Altaria."

POP! Altaria did the same battle cry as Dragonite.

"Let's end this one more time," Lyra commanded, using her Mega Brooch from her bonnet's hat to Mega-Evolve Altaria from the Altarianite in her neck. "Use Moonblast on that balloon."

Altaria roared and released a pinkish-white beam powered from the moon, blasting Team Rocket off once more.

"That twerp almost got us with another Mega-Evolved Pokémon that launched a blast on us!" Jessie shouted.

"That Pokémon knocked us out for good." Meowth contemplated.

"Why is that new Johto twerpette staying so calm and collected to beat us?" James stated.

"It's our first defeat to that new girl." Jessie added.

POP! _"Wobbuffet!_" Wobuffet added.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted, disappearing in the sky.

* * *

><p>"Let's go," said Lyra.<p>

The conductor announced, "Bullet train restored. Heading back to Goldenrod."

The bullet train rode as fast as it could.

* * *

><p>Then Ash and Lyra arrived at Goldenrod.<p>

"So, where are we going?" Ash asked.

"Let's take an alternate portal back to Kalos," Lyra added, "Go, Dusknoir."

POP! _"May I help you?"_ Dusknoir asked.

"Create a portal so we can go back to Kalos instead of long walks."

"Thank you," replied Dusknoir with courtesy, creating a portal that heads to the Kalos League.

Lyra nodded and commanded, "Dusknoir, return."

"Wow, that Pokemon can-" Ash asked, only to be stopped by Lyra.

"Let's talk later," Lyra replied, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The trainers and their Pokémon went to the portal created by Dusknoir and arrived in Kalos.<p>

Lyra answered, "Return, Dusknoir. Here we are. Kalos Pokémon League."

"Wow, I've seen that before," Ash said.

Ash and Lyra headed to the building, entering its main door.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: To be continued... Chapter 2 is next.<p> 


	2. Enter Calem: Secret Revealed

With Lyra and Ash entering the main building from the front door, she wore her cloak and hooded it as a part of the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Wow, so this is the main hall?" asked Ash.<p>

"Yes. It's like the Court of Kings," answered Lyra.

"Court of Kings? Why'd put your hood on?" said Ash.

"For the meeting," said Lyra, showing him her cube-like phoning device.

"What's that?" said Ash.

"AquaCube," answered Lyra, using her prism-like device as a phone. "The trainers are waiting for you. Let's go."

The trainers entered the main room to "Court of Kings."

Then Lyra introduced Ash while kept hooded from her cloak to a mysterious Pokémon Trainer.

"Meet Ash Ketchum," said Lyra.

"W-what?" said Ash, getting confused from the trainers.

"And I know who you are, Ash," said the mysterious trainer wearing a dark-blue cloak with light green accents.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"I'm the first preview of what's to come; thank you, Lyra, for bringing him to this building's section," said the trainer.

"You're welcome," said Lyra.

"Hey wait, I want to know your name," said Ash.

"You know who I am? My name's-" said the mystery trainer, interrupted by Team Rocket once more.

* * *

><p>Team Rocket shows up at the main door of the Court of Kings, causing the trainers to feel unnerved.<p>

"YOU AGAIN!?" yelled Ash.

"Prepare for trouble, and those trainers beside you are history!" said Jessie.

"And make it double, and we'll put them back again to misery." stated James.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To bring the mysterious twerps back again."

"And this is the Court of Kings, and we're its dead end."

"Jessie!"

"And James."

"Are you going to skip that or what?" asked Ash.

"I guess that I'll ignore that," answered Lyra in a calm voice. "Just ignore and let them finish."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now, or we'll bring this Court of Kings with blight!" announced James.

"Meowth, that's right!"

POP! _"Wobbuffet!"_

"Go!" commanded Lyra. "Bring Ash to another place. I'll fend 'em off."

"With pleasure," said the mysterious trainer, giving Lyra a good remark.

"Go Pumpkaboo!" said Jessie.

"You, too! Inkay!" said James.

_"Pumpkaboo!"_

_"Inkay!"_

"You'll pay for what your Pokémon blasted us last time!" yelled Jessie.

"And we'll finish what you started again!" retorted James.

* * *

><p>The mystery trainer brought Ash to a secret place Lyra informed, and continued to ID his name from his secret.<p>

"Who are you?" asked Ash, "And why'd you bring me here?"

_"Just exactly... who are you?"_ asked Pikachu.

The trainer unhooded his cloak like Lyra did last time.

"Whoa, a Pokémon Trainer?" said Ash.

_"Whoa!"_ added Pikachu.

"I am Calem, from Vaniville Town. And my friend is Serena," said Calem, revealing his secret identified. "And we became Kalos Champions."

"Ah, I know you! So you're the one writing a signature of X, right?" asked Ash.

"Yes. I sent a letter to keep myself unidentified from anyone else," said Calem.

"Yeah, and by the way, you know my Serena?" asked Ash.

"Yes, it's different from her alternate self," stated Calem, "And mine's tough and smart just like Pokémon Trainers, unlike yours."

* * *

><p>Then the battle between Team Rocket and Lyra started in the Court of Kings.<p>

"Pumpkaboo, Energy Ball!" commanded Jessie.

"Inkay, Dark Pulse!" added James.

_"Pumpkaboo!"_ yelled Pumpkaboo, releasing a ball of green energy fired at Lyra's Pokémon.

_"Inkay!"_ said Inkay, firing a beam of black and purple circles the same thing Pumpkaboo did.

"You just don't learn again, do you?" retorted Lyra, "Alakazam, Light Screen on those attacks."

_"Roger!"_ said Alakazam, creating a wall of light surrounding in yellow and gold to block those attacks, thus resembling a shield. _"And you shall not pass!"_

"Impossible!" yelled Team Rocket.

"Simple. Light Screen does not only cut damage from special-based attacks, but can also shield from them," stated Lyra, "And let's get you up close and personal."

Lyra used the Mega Brooch from her bonnet's ribbon the second time to Mega-Evolve her Alakazam with an Alakazite from his neck.

"Let's knock 'em out of this court, shall we?" asked Lyra.

_"Right,"_ answered Alakazam. _"Lyra, get another Pokémon instead to do a co-op attack against them."_

"Thanks," added Lyra, sending out her Pokeball. "Go, Espeon!"

POP! "For_ Lyra!"_ said Espeon.

_"And I'll join the club, too,"_ added a Pokémon in a silhouette form.

_"Malamar!"_ said Alakazam and Espeon. _"Join with us."_

"Let's do this," said Lyra, "Welcome to the club, Malamar."

_"I appreciate your help,"_ said Malamar. _"Let's do this, guys!"_

_"Roger!"_ yelled Alakazam and Espeon, gaining reward from Malamar's obedience under Lyra's command.

"Let's send them back once more," said Lyra. "Malamar, create a portal to prevent crash damage. All of you use Psychic one final time."

"Impossible!" yelled Team Rocket.

The portal Malamar created pops up and the three Pokémon start attacking Team Rocket with Psychic. The attack scored a direct hit, knocking Team Rocket off and sending back outside from the portal.

* * *

><p>"Another failed attempt from that Johto twerpette." said Jessie.<p>

"We should have caught Pikachu, but didn't work." added James.

"Well, do a different method next time." stated Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks!" cheered Alakazam, Espeon, and Malamar.<p>

"Welcome, guys," added Lyra. "So Malamar, who you belong to?"

Malamar answered in response to Lyra, "Calem. He trained me to master special attacks as well, but my Psychic attack lacks enough power, so I need it to increase its amplified performance by holding Twisted Spoon. And now I mastered it with willpower to a whole new level."

Lyra and Malamar nodded happily.

* * *

><p>"Ash, the Serena from this world was my friend not yours. She has shades from her fedora, while yours didn't." stated Calem.<p>

"I see." said Ash. "And I'm-"

"I fended Team Rocket off, but your Malamar seemed to increase his psychic power with a Twisted Spoon instead." said Lyra, interrupting Ash's talk from Calem.

"Good." said Calem. "Wherever Team Rocket shows up to catch Ash's Pikachu or any of his Pokémon, leave 'em to you. That's your Mega Brooch, right?"

"Yes," said Lyra. "I bought it for the first time visiting Kalos in Lumiose Clothing Store. And for Ethan, I bought him a Mega Stopwatch from his wrist. You should meet him later, too."

"I see." added Calem. "Lyra, if you're tired when Team Rocket shows up again more than once, get yourself a rest. Leave that to me."

Lyra nodded in agreement and said, "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Wait, hold on! Why not me?" asked Ash.

"It's too dangerous. They'll use shock-absorbent devices from their balloon to drain Pikachu's electric attacks. He must learn Hidden Power first, depending on type." answered Lyra. "And I suggest you stay away from them. Let me or Calem do the thing."

_"Really?"_ asked Pikachu.

_"Yes,"_ suggested Malamar. _"Pikachu's attacks are Quick Attack, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Agility, Electro Ball, and Iron Tail."_

_"Whoa, how'd you know?"_ said Pikachu.

_"I amplified psychic powers from my mind, despite having high IQ, just like Alakazam,"_ suggested Malamar.

_"Right, Malamar has both offensive capabilities,"_ added Alakazam. _"His hypnotic skill forces opponents to do their own actions, even sleeping when he crippled them with Dream Eater. He's highly respected to not only his trainer, but Psychic- and Dark-types as well."_

_"I agree with that,"_ suggested Malamar. _"Thanks for the remark."_

The two nodded at each other.

"I'll accept that as a yes," nodded Ash, giving thumbs up to Malamar and Alakazam.

"She's right," agreed Calem with concern. "And I contacted Gary to give him some Mega Stones. And that's why he informed you to bring each when your Pokémon needs to handle."

"You're right," stated Ash with respect. "I have respected that. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: To be continued... Uploading Chapter 3 later on.<p>

There are different references and allusions that will appear on this chapter. Take note that they belong to their respective owners.

01. Lyra's phoning device is called "AquaCube," which is used by Ada Wong and Jake Wesker-Muller from Resident Evil 6. (Courtesy of Capcom.)

02. Lyra retains her "calm and collected" attitude similar to Ada Wong from Resident Evil series.

03. Court of Kings is named after the section of Minas Tirith Gandalf went in "Lord of the Rings: Return of the King" to prevent Faramir from burning his son alive in the tomb. (Courtesy of New Line Cinema.)

Coincidentally, it became a different section of Kalos Pokémon League that built from a new timeline.

04. When Lyra commanded Alakazam to use Light Screen on the attacks of Team Rocket's Inkay and Pumpkaboo, he chanted "You Shall Not Pass!" while using the move when Gandalf stands before the Balrog in "The Two Towers."

05. When Espeon talks in human speech instead of Pokémon language, she chanted "For Lyra!" as did the King of the Dead with "For Middle-Earth!" from the docks of Minas Tirith in "Return of the King."

06. It was revealed that Ash knows the trainer's name is Calem, a protagonist of XY game series, to have his identity revealed in a whole story.

07. The line "I'm the first preview of what's to come" said by Calem resembles to a villain named "The Messenger" from Power Rangers Megaforce, albeit saying his lines from different scenes: "I'm a small preview of what's to come," and "I'm the first of many who are coming." (Courtesy of Saban Brands.)

08. The first line Jessie and James announced of this chapter from Team Rocket motto is still the same in the previous one, albeit rhyming with the words "history" and "misery."

09. This fanfic's title has its own storyline resembling to "Assassin's Creed Unity" and "Batman Beyond." (Courtesy of Ubisoft for "Assassin's Creed;" and Warner Bros. for "Batman.")

Coincidentally, it shows that Ash Ketchum has to continue his journey to become a Pokémon Master someday, thus ending the futuristic plot of the XY saga in an alternate fashion. The title had its words combined with "Beyond" and "Unity" from their respective titles.

10. A Malamar owned by Calem, unlike in the anime, has a very loyal attitude compared to Ash's every Pokémon he had in the anime.


	3. Enter Ethan: The Challenge Awaits

With the mystery trainer introduced himself to Ash, who is now Calem, the two enter the Court of Kings for a meeting. Lyra assigned Ash a new mission: To pass the Pokémon Master Rank Test for training.

* * *

><p>"Ash, being weak doesn't mean you can lose to your opponents easily or quit being a Pokémon Master," reminded Calem. "No matter how small, everything deserves respect."<p>

"How?" said Ash. "I never evolved a few Pokémon from every region or caught a lot many for the Pokédex Entries."

"I know," added Calem, giving him a rule handbook for Court of Kings. "You can read a few rules, and remember: Show courtesy and respect one after another, especially enemies."

"I know, but some rivals tried to mock me," suggested Ash. "If I can't win, I'll lose easily and quit being a master like that."

Calem stated, giving him a good regard, "When they brag you, ignore them. Don't let emotions cloud your judgment. And that's all, just like Lyra, she's been calm and collected at all times, and she beats every trainer and giving them a handshake."

"Right," said Ash, "I'll accept that as a yes."

Pikachu nodded.

The meeting then ended. Lyra called them.

"Ash, Calem," said Lyra, giving them some papers. "Here. These are the battle sources that you have to review since your adventure in Kanto."

"Really?" said Ash.

"Yes." answered Lyra. "You have to successfully pass all tests in this event: The Pokémon Master Rank Test."

"No way," said Ash. "I'll accept that challenge."

"Very well," added Lyra. "Don't fail the test. And the rules are the same since Battle Tower, but no Kangashkanite/Gengarite may be permitted."

Ash nodded.

Lyra told them, "Let's go."

The three head to the battle stadium.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" asked Ash.<p>

"A battle stadium," said Calem, "And be careful, master your every Pokémon's skills by gaining new moves."

Ash nodded and accepted it.

"We'll call you for tomorrow morning." said Lyra and Calem, saluting Ash with respect.

"On it!" added Ash. "Pikachu, let's train for tomorrow."

_"Got it!"_ cheered Pikachu.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ash sent out his Pokémon for daily training.<p>

"Training today, Ash?" asked Calem.

"Yes," answered Ash.

"Here's the schedule for training. Don't delay. You'll face the mystery trainer for each challenge."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Make sure you have to train hard to be a Pokémon Master someday."

"On it!"

"Remember: Choose your Pokémon wisely for each training challenge, and no substitutions."

Ash nodded Calem.

"The referee for today's challenge will be Ethan."

* * *

><p>Inside the stadium, Ash entered a stadium and met Ethan, Lyra's childhood friend and the Johto Champion. Both gave each other a handshake.<p>

"Ash, I'll be your mentor for today in this challenge. Training is a vital choice. If you lack it, you'll lose easily," said Ethan.

"How'd you know that?" asked Ash.

"Like real-life sports and games, training is the key to win for every contest you achieved the most. And if you stop training, you'll fall to your position. And that's why I want you to become a Pokémon Master someday, and it takes guts to face new challenges ahead."

"I'm ready!"

"Good luck." said Ethan, pulling out his notebook and pen from his bag and recording the results.

Ash started training with his Pokémon from different regions. Ethan set the record by writing from notebook and pen and announced each challenge.

"There are 5 rounds for this training challenge today. If you win 3 out of 5, you worked hard to be a master, but be prepared for Full Battle Challenges. If you lose, you'll be given 3 chances to retake it, and failure to do so will make you regret it or lose your rank."

"Alright! I'll accept that challenge!"

"Challenge 1: Team Battle. Rules are: Each trainer has to pick 5 out of 6 Pokémon from their respective Pokeballs in Singles, or put them in order for Doubles. The maximum number of victories would be 3 for single and 2 for double."

"I'll pick singles instead."

"Good luck."

Ash picked his respective Pokémon as did Ethan for his.

Round 1 begins!

Ash: "Go! Buizel!"

Buizel: *POP!* _"Buizel!"_

Ethan: "Go! Banette!"

Banette: *POP! Banette laughs.*

Ash: "Ready?"

Ethan: "You'll see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Ash and Ethan begin their battle, our hero starts his challenge in order to win over him and gain Pokémon Master Status. The journey continues.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: To be continued... Gonna upload Chapter 4.<p> 


	4. Postponement: Meeting at Court of Kings

The continuation of the battle between Ethan and Ash from the previous part continued, but was interrupted by Team Rocket again and captured their Pokémon with an electromagnetic cage.

* * *

><p>Buizel and Banette yelped.<p>

"No way! You again!?" gasped Ash.

"Prepare for trouble, yes indeed!" said Jessie.

"And make it double, 'cause your battle's interrupted with no heed!" added James.

"To protect the world from competition."

"To disrupt the trainer's ranking promotion."

"To denounce the evils more or less!"

"And to extend the stars with great finesse!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket rips you apart with the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or you'll fall 'til midnight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" added Meowth.

* * *

><p>"Ash, let's cancel the training challenge today," suggested Ethan. "And we'll face them again."<p>

"But-" asked Ash, only to be stopped by Ethan.

"Now's not the time to talk," suggested Ethan. "I'll warn Calem and Lyra to postpone our match later." Ash nodded in response.

Ash and Ethan sent out their respective Pokeballs.

"Go, Glalie!" said Ash. Glalie roared a battle cry.

"You, too, Houndoom." added Ethan.

_"Let's rumble!"_ yelled Houndoom, nodding at Ethan.

"We're not done yet! Go Pumpkaboo!" commanded Jessie.

"You too, Inkay!" added James.

_"Pumpkaboo!"_

_"Inkay!"_

"Use Hidden Power on Glalie!" commanded Jessie.

"Dodge!" said Ash, commanding his Glalie with great dodging skill. "Mega Evolve!"

Ash used his Mega Glove to Mega-Evolve Glalie. Glalie roared a battle cry as he gained his Mega Form, with a Glalitite from the helm located in his forehead.

Pumpkaboo released a ball of green energy at Ash's Glalie, only to be missed by dodging it.

"Glalie, use Ice Fang on Pumpkaboo!" commanded Ash, only calling his Pokémon to bite at Pumpkaboo with his fangs glowed light green-blue infused with ice. Pumpkaboo squealed in pain, knocking Jessie.

"Thanks, Glalie." said Ash.

_"Glalie."_ chuckled Glalie, nodding at his trainer.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" commanded James. Inkay fired a rainbow-colored beam at Ethan's Houndoom, but the hit was unsuccessful due to his type immunity. "No way!"

"You guessed wrong." stated Ethan. "Psychic-Type moves like Psybeam have no effect on Dark-Types."

_"Agreed,"_ said Houndoom. _"Ethan, now's your chance to Mega-Evolve me!"_

"Got it," said Ethan, using his Mega Stopwatch to switch from "Time" to "Mega Evolve" mode in order to gain Houndoom's Mega Form. Houndoom roared loudly as he was surrounded by flames from it.

"Houndoom, use Overheat on Inkay," said Ethan, saluting him.

_"You'll never shake us!"_ shouted Houndoom, roaring as his body was covered in flames colored blue and expelled a stream of fire, charring Inkay. Inkay squealed in pain, knocking James from the ground.

_"Break us free!"_ cried Buizel.

_"Don't worry, Ethan will Mega-Evolve me instead to break this device Team Rocket caught us."_ suggested Banette.

Buizel nodded.

"Ethan, tap your Mega Stopwatch to Mega-Evolve Banette!" said Ash.

"Got it." added Ethan, tapping his keystone to Mega-Evolve Banette. Banette broke free, along with Buizel, from the device.

_"I'm free!"_ cheered Banette, grabbing Buizel back to their owners.

"NO!" yelled Team Rocket.

"Ready, Ash?" asked Ethan.

"You bet!" answered Ash.

Buizel roars a kiai and blasts a powerful jet of water at Team Rocket, blasting them off instantly.

"Buizel knows Hydro Pump!" said Ash. Ethan gave him thumbs up to his Buizel's remark.

_"Pika!"_ cheered Pikachu.

"Thanks!" added Buizel.

* * *

><p>"That's unfair! They beat us big time!" cried Jessie.<p>

"Two twerps are worse than a Johto twerpette." retorted James.

"And it's worse than those two encounters we saw." stated Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Great job on learning Hydro Pump!" said Ash, giving a handshake to his Buizel.<p>

"Yes. I'll postpone the match," added Ethan. "And I'll call them back."

Ash nodded to Ethan.

Buizel began to evolve, only by his body surrounded in white... and evolved into Floatzel.

_"Wow!"_ said Floatzel, smiling at Ash.

"Buizel evolved into Floatzel? Amazing!" said Ash, patting Floatzel's head. "I know you did it for learning Hydro Pump."

_"I'm always loyal."_ said Floatzel, giving his trainer a high five and to Pikachu.

_"Pika!"_

* * *

><p>As Ethan sent out his AquaCube phone, he tried to contact Calem and Lyra what happened to his battle with Ash from being stopped by Team Rocket. Meanwhile, Calem and Lyra sent out their phones from having their talk interrupted, and started to call Ethan.<p>

"Yes, Ethan?" said Calem.

"Battle interrupted due to Team Rocket's interference. We fended 'em off once when you're gone from the Court of Kings," suggested Ethan.

"This is bad," said Lyra. "I guess we'll postpone the whole entire event."

"Okay. Calem, Lyra, meet us in the Court of Kings ASAP for planning." suggested Ethan.

"We'll use the portal instead." added Calem.

"Okay, be careful. We're counting on you both."

"We're on our way."

Ethan closed the call with his phone and as did Calem and Lyra, who went to the portal that leads to the Court of Kings.

"Ash, you did it. Your Buizel evolved into Floatzel." said Ethan, giving Ash thumbs up with good remark. "Let's go with Calem and Lyra. Houndoom, Banette, return."

He returned his Pokémon from their Pokeballs.

Ash and his Pokémon nodded, proceeding to enter the Court of Kings for the meeting.

* * *

><p>At the Court of Kings, the four trainers decided to plan about dealing Team Rocket's interference.<p>

"We'll have to cancel the Pokémon Master Rank Test starting today." stated Ethan.

"Looks like Team Rocket doesn't know what to quit, even when they showed up anywhere on our first meeting." added Lyra.

"Right, we'll postpone it before Team Rocket interferes." said Calem.

"Wait, does that mean I can still quit?" asked Ash.

"No. You did great with Ethan's cooperative efforts with the use of Mega-Evolved Pokémon and Buizel launched them with a Hydro Pump as a last resort." answered Calem.

"He's right. I bought Ethan a Mega Stopwatch whilst I visited Kalos." stated Lyra.

"I see. The Buizel you caught in Sinnoh before evolved into Floatzel with great friendship and unlocking his power, and is capable of learning Hydro Pump." said Ethan.

"Thanks for that, I appreciate your help. And my Buizel evolved into Floa-" said Ash, only to be stopped by Ethan.

"I know that already. Let's go."

"Okay. Thanks for the remark."

"You'll meet others from different regions." stated Lyra. "And Ash, you did great against Team Rocket alongside Ethan while your Buizel evolved into Floatzel."

She gave him thumbs up and his Pokémon.

The three trainers saluted Ash.

"We'll meet you there." said Ethan.

"Goodbye!" said Ash.

The three trainers and Ash exchanged waving hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As Ash went outside from the Court of Kings, he starts his own journey to train and evolve his remaining Pokémon. With his Buizel evolving Floatzel with great results and a newly-learned Hydro Pump, our hero journeys to meet the Legendary Trainers as well as the story continues.<strong>_

"We're all counting on you, Ash." said Lyra, saluting while watching Ash, while Ethan and Calem did the same.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

"Pikachu, let's go!" said Ash.

_"Pika!"_ added Pikachu.

The two walked in the region until they encountered the mystery trainers: one who wears the metallic blue mica robe with light blue streaks hooding a beret, whilst the other with a violet robe embroidered with pearl pink mica hooding the snowcap.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Will Ash uncover the mystery of the two unknown figures with their mysterious cloaks he saw? Are they his friends... or his foes? Find out in the next chapter and tune in next time!<p> 


	5. Enter Lucas & Dawn: Backstory Revealed!

From the previous chapter, our hero encountered the two mystery trainers with their mysterious cloaks.

'Who are they?' thought Ash. 'Those cloaks were as different as before.'

_"Pika?"_ asked Pikachu, snapping his trainer out from his thought.

"Oh," snapped Ash. "I guess I'll have to solve this problem that I might know who the mysterious trainers are."

Pikachu nodded to his trainer.

* * *

><p>The sun sets. Ash and Pikachu noticed something: a trail of light colored light blue and pearl pink started glowing in the road.<p>

"Wait, that must be-" said Ash.

"Follow us," said the mysterious trainer in a male voice.

"Who are you?"

Pikachu looked indifferent as he guided Ash and pointed to the light in the road.

"We're the ones you saw our cloaks a while ago," said the another mysterious trainer with a female voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Ash.

"We want to know your name," said the male trainer.

"Me? I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my best buddy Pikachu. And my journey is to become a Pokémon Ma-"

"We know that already," said the female trainer, interrupting Ash.

"And who are you? What is this place?"

"A secret haven," said the male trainer. "The Santalune Forest is our haven to keep us unidentified anonymously from those trainers that mistake us who we are."

"And he's right," added the female trainer. "We lived here to keep us unidentified from anyone else who doesn't know our name."

"So? Where're you from?"

"Sinnoh," said the two trainers. "We became the alumni of the Pokémon League Champs. Follow us."

"Alright, but just exactly... who are you?"

"Do you want us to know our names? Follow the light and see who we are."

"I'm asking you to answer my question: Who are you? Show yourself!"

"We're the small previews of what's to come. If you want us to show ourselves, follow the light and see."

"But-"

Pikachu instructed Ash while nodding with disagreement, and gave him to point the light from the road, _"Do whatever they say. Go."_

"Alright, it's time for us to go!"

Ash accepted this to Pikachu and they started running as fast as they could from the light they guided.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile... Team Rocket hid from the bush inside the forest while eavesdropping Ash's talk from the voices inside it.<p>

"Remember: Don't fail me last time while you're getting blasted off by those trainers. Your main target is Ash, not them. They beat me before while I retired Team Rocket from being disbanded in Kanto." said Giovanni.

"We'll do our best," replied James.

"And yes, we'll catch Pikachu and any Pokémon from different regions instead without getting caught." added Jessie.

"We'll not fail this mission this time." said Meowth.

"Good. Do not fail me from your mission. If not, I'll do whatever it takes, and this is the last failure of your life." warned Giovanni.

"Yes, Boss. We'll not fail this time." said James.

* * *

><p>While Ash and Pikachu got out from following the lights inside the forest, he noticed something wrong...<p>

'Wait, Santalune City?' wondered Ash.

"Are you okay?" asked Pikachu.

"No, nothing."

"Well, well. At least you exited inside the forest freely, come with us sharply at Santalune Pokémon Center ASAP." said the two voices.

"Again?"

_"Go!"_ said Pikachu, making his trainer sigh in defeat.

The two ran while heading to the Santalune Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>"Come with us at the left side, sitting on the sofa." said the trainer.<p>

Ash looked inside it, but Pikachu poked his trainer's shoulder and saw...

"Huh, who are you?" asked Ash.

* * *

><p>The two trainers then unhooded their robes, revealing their faces shown to Ash and Pikachu.<p>

Ash gasped in discovery as he saw the two of them unhooded their robes.

"I know it was you!" said Ash.

"Yes," said the trainer, unhooding his robe and revealed his true identity. "My name is Lucas."

"Lucas?"

Ash knew that the mystery trainer was Lucas, but he decided to introduce another wearing a robe with pearl pink mica.

"And this is my friend, Dawn."

The another trainer beside Lucas was Dawn, unhooding the same thing as Lucas did.

"We're from Sinnoh, travelling Kalos today for the reunion." said Dawn.

"Dawn? I know her! She's my traveling companion from Sinnoh before alongside Brock!" said Ash.

"No, not your Dawn. She's her alternate self. Her hair color's different from hers. It's dark blue, so I helped her in Professor Rowan's project."

"Oh, sorry. I thought that was her."

"I assured that." said Dawn. "Lucas and I became Sinnoh Champions from the Pokémon League before meeting Ethan and Lyra for the reunion."

"Right!" said Ash. "Name's Ash, a Pokémon Trainer. And my dream is to become a Pokémon Master."

"Good. Where'd you get that handbook?"

"From Calem in the meeting from Court of Kings."

Dawn nodded.

"We know him," added Lucas, "and since he knew our names inside that location before, he gave us keystones for Mega Evolution process. We'll show you them."

Once Ash glanced at their keystones given to Calem, he gasped in awe. Pikachu nodded.

"What's this?" asked Ash.

"Our Pokétches are upgraded, including the Mega Mode installed." replied Lucas, showing his Pokétch and Dawn's to him. "Obtained in Jubilife from our journey before, the staff upgraded our Pokétches with Mega Mode. It's on app number 26. Plus, it has 4 designs: Radius, AquaCube, Pure White, and Digital."

"Wow, can't wait to see them."

Dawn explained Ash with the themes of their respective Pokétches with their respective color and designs each.

"Yes. Radius theme from it will have yellow-green circles outlined in blue-green. Pure White also has a grid-like theme with UV accents from different symbols. AquaCube is colored sky-blue with an aquatic design and a prismatic look. And lastly, Digital is colored lime with digital numbers."

"Shouldn't see that coming."

"I agree with that." said Lucas.

"Let's go," replied Dawn.

Ash and Pikachu nodded to them, walking outside Santalune Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>Outside the forest, Team Rocket eavesdropped Ash's talk from the two trainers. They prepared to make up of their own sinister plan.<p>

"Who are twerps anyways?" asked Jessie.

"The two trainers, they're still unknown beside him." answered James.

"We'll have to be anonymous before they show us." retorted Meowth. "Let's go."

The three walked away.

* * *

><p>Back to story...<p>

"So, where do you two meet?" asked Ash.

"At Sinnoh," replied Lucas.

"Yes," added Dawn. "We helped Professor Rowan for our project."

"I see." said Ash. "I know you two were close."

"Yes indeed." replied Lucas. "We always became friends, but our rival Barry's still impatient when my starter beats his."

"Who'd you pick?"

"Chimchar. Dawn's with Piplup from her own dimension."

Dawn nodded.

"Good story, Lucas." said Ash. "Where?"

"Different dimensions, from each portal," answered Dawn. "That's from an alternate connection."

Ash and Pikachu nodded in response from Dawn's answer.

* * *

><p>The Team Rocket then made their own mecha to catch not only Pikachu, but the rest of their Pokémon as well. They finished their project as part of their own sinister plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the story again...<p>

"Right, you know Calem?" asked Ash.

"Yes. He's the Kalos Champion so's his friend Serena. They're Diantha's successors from their own position." responded Lucas. "And we're telling you our backstory."

"Backstory?"

"Yes. And there's only one thing: Mars, Team Galactic's Admin, called us lovey dovey to the rescue, and we just beat her from our own respective dimensions." answered Dawn.

"Yeah, but how?"

"We easily beat her Purugly from our respective Pokémon. That's very insulting when she mocked us before at Lake Verity for our help."

"I guess you two know your stories. It's embarrassing. We just forgot that when erasing our memory from being insulted by her." said Lucas.

Ash and Pikachu nodded, ending their own backstory.

* * *

><p>The grappling hook clamp arm caught Pikachu off guard. The three trainers shocked and gasped in agony.<p>

_"Help!"_ yelped Pikachu.

"NO!" yelled Ash.

"Who the heck are these guys?" asked Lucas.

"Prepare for trouble, and we're your worst nightmare!" said Jessie.

"And make it double, and we're making chaos in the air!" said James.

"To protect the world from opposition."

"And to wipe everyone out with mass destruction."

"To bring back cloak-wearing twerps with misery!"

"And you'll fall with them, and they're history."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket brings you at the speed of light to your knees!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight like we're your adversaries!"

"And Meowth! Tremble and kneel them before me!" said Meowth.

* * *

><p>"TEAM ROCKET!" yelled Ash.<p>

"You know them?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, they're the ones trying to steal not only Pikachu, but our Pokémon as well!" warned Ash.

"So that's what happened!" said Lucas, "Go, Lucario!"

Lucas threw out his Pokéball whilst sending out Lucario.

POP! Lucario prepared his stance.

"You, too, Empoleon!" said Dawn, doing the same as Lucas did.

POP! Empoleon did the same to Lucario.

"Alright! Gible, go!" said Ash, sending out his Pokéball and doing the same thing.

POP! Gible roared.

"Pumpkaboo! Go!" yelled Jessie.

POP! _"Pumpkaboo!"_

"Same to you, Inkay!" commanded James.

POP! _"Inkay!"_

"Use Dark Pulse on Lucario!"

Pumpkaboo released dark circles pulsed in black and violet at Lucario.

"And Foul Play on Empoleon!"

Inkay started charging at Empoleon.

"Lucario, do the counter shield with Stone Edge and Psychic!" said Lucas.

Lucario pounded the ground that summons stones from below and raises his hand to create a wall of stone from using Psychic. It blocked Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse before it collapsed.

"Counter shields? I learned that!" said Ash.

"Yup, we'll do like Fantina did."

Ash nodded to Lucas with a good remark.

"Empoleon, use Water Pulse then follow-up with Flash Cannon!"

_"Yield, Team Rocket!"_ said Empoleon, intimidating Team Rocket while drawing out his aquatic trident and pounding it to the ground made of water that created a pulse of water in the air. The trident he holds surrounds itself with a beam of silver-and-blue light and throws it in a watery pulse, thus creating a counter shield made of solidified water that blocked Inkay's attack. He glared at Team Rocket, glaring and them with a serious yet intimidating look.

"Ah! It's the Empoleon that knocked me before with Surf!" cried Meowth.

"No way!" said Jessie and James. "He intimidated us like before!"

"You'll see, Lucario, reform the stones and launch at Pumpkaboo!" commanded Lucas.

Lucario nodded at his trainer, raising his hand again albeit floating broken stones with psychic power and launching at Pumpkaboo. Pumpkaboo squealed in pain, knocking over Jessie.

"Hey, why not me?" said Ash.

"We'll deal with them, while you take care of that mecha."

Ash nodded to Lucas. "Gible, use Draco Meteor!"

Ash commanded Gible, forcing him to fire a shower of meteors from his mouth, destroying the mecha and freeing Pikachu.

"Ash, now! Inkay's weakened from Empoleon's counter shield." said Dawn. "Take him out! Let Gible know Dragon Rush and Dragon Claw."

"Right. Dragon Rush then follow-up with Dragon Claw!"

Gible's entire body glows light blue and presses at Inkay from above with great force before knocking it out with Dragon Claw that sends him back to James.

"Ash, let the three of us combine powers of our Pokémon!" said Lucas. "Everyone, give 'em everything you've got!"

All of the three trainer's Pokémon nodded to them as they launch their attacks.

_"Thanks,"_ said Lucario, giving Lucas thumbs up and raising his arm for preparing his attack, Flash Cannon. He roars a battle cry, turning his upper body into laser cannon that releases silver-and-blue energy beam at Team Rocket.

_"For the three of our trainers!"_ said Empoleon, summoning his trident made of water and pounded it in the ground, creating a shark projected by a wave of water at knocking Team Rocket by using Surf.

Gible released meteors from his mouth using a powerful Draco Meteor, whilst Pikachu released wicked thunderbolts from Thunder.

The attacks sent Team Rocket blasting off instantly. The Pokémon nodded to their respective trainers with agreement. Lucario and Empoleon reverted back to their forms.

* * *

><p>"We failed the fourth time again," said Jessie.<p>

"And our boss is not going to be happy about this." added James.

"Well, this is pathetic when he knows the failure we did," stated Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Return!" said Lucas and Dawn, returning their Pokémon inside their Pokeballs. "We did a great job, Ash."<p>

"Yes," said Ash, "Thanks to you."

Ash nodded to them as Gible started his body to glow white... and evolved into Gabite. Gabite roared.

"Whoa! Gabite!"

_"It's a miracle!"_ said Pikachu.

"I see. Your Gible evolved into Gabite," said Dawn. "I hope he likes you and Pikachu so much."

"Yes, and true friendship requires great responsibility of a Pokémon Master," added Lucas.

"Thanks, guys," said Ash, nodding at the two trainers. "Let's go to the Court of Kings."

The three then headed to the Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>Lyra then approached the three trainers while patrolling them whilst sticking to her binoculars. "Ethan, Calem, they're here. We'll meet them."<p>

"Right," said Ethan and Calem, preparing to meet them outside the court.

The three trainers went outside from the Court of Kings to meet Ash, Lucas, and Dawn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ash and Pikachu solving the problem of the mysterious trainers, revealed as Lucas and Dawn, the case is now closed for their identities via <strong>__**unhooding their respective cloaks as our hero's journey continues!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'll be posting later chapters as soon as possible, so enjoy the whole story. References, starting on Chapter 2, are included. Take note of <strong>**their rules as of the second chapter.**

**Some Pokémon have several actions referenced to fictional purposes:**

**01. The line "Yield, Team Rocket!" said by Empoleon refers to Aquaman's line "Yield, Amazon." from Injustice: Gods Among Us.**

**02. When Dawn's Empoleon used Surf, it is implied that the attack summons a shark projected in water instead of real life as Aquaman's Super Move ****"Atlantean Rage" in the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us.**

**03. This chapter marks the appearance of Lucas and Dawn to have their backstory revealed to Ash after unhooding their cloaks in a Pokémon Center.**

**04. This marks the first appearance of "Counter Shield" since the DP episode "Shield with a Twist!"**

**05. The move Flash Cannon used by Lucas' Lucario may refer to Cyborg's "Target Lock" from Injustice: Gods Among Us, albeit the beam fired is **  
><strong>metallic silver-and-blue instead of violet.<strong>

**06. During Team Rocket motto, Meowth's line "Tremble and kneel them before me!" may combine the references of quoting Heinz Doofenshmirtz and ****Regime Superman, albeit belonging their quotes "Tremble before me!" and "Kneel before me."**

**07. Lucas' line "Everyone, give 'em everything you've got!" refers to Ash's in BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond episode "The Dream Continues!" ****commanding all of his Pokémon to attack at Team Rocket as a last resort.**

**08. This marks the first line Pikachu saying "It's a miracle!" referring to Mrs. Potato Head in Toy Story. It was translated in Pokémon language ****subtitling human speech.**

**09. This marks the return of Ash's Gible since the episodes "Memories are Made of Bliss!" and "The Dream Continues!" evolving into Gabite and learning ****Dragon Claw and Dragon Rush. Coincidentally, these are the moves Dawn mentioned to him for the first time.**

**10. The epilogue plot may be referred as "Case Closed" in most detective series.**

**11. All Pokétch designs were based on different phones from Resident Evil 6, with their respective color.**

**12. When Lucas commands his Lucario to use Psychic from rocks via Stone Edge, it may be an allusion of throwing objects by force in Star Wars anthology.**

**13. This is the first time a character, other than Ash, approached Team Rocket since the XY episode "A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!" referencing Sanpei's ****line "Hold on! What's what?" as Lucas' "Who the heck are these guys?"**

**14. The grappling hook clamp appeared the second time since the first chapter as an attempt of catching Pikachu.**

**15. This is the first time a Pokémon intimidates at Team Rocket, referring to most characters staring at their foes as striking back for revenge.**


	6. The 3 New Moves of Mastery

An hour passed. Ash, Lucas, and Dawn went straight to the Kalos Pokémon League, meeting with Ethan, Lyra, and Calem outside from the Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>"There they are," said Ethan.<p>

The three walked to meet Ethan, Lyra, and Calem.

"Welcome back," said Lyra. "Good to see you, Lucas and Dawn."

Lucas and Dawn nodded.

"I guess Ash knew your names," said Calem.

"Yes. We're from Sinnoh while visiting Kalos Region to keep us anonymous using our cloaks in Santalune Forest," said Lucas.

"Indeed. We already know how Ash said about my alternate self," said Dawn.

Calem nodded in response. "Let's go inside for the meeting."

The six trainers went inside to the Court of Kings for another meeting.

"Let's have a meeting, shall we?" announced Calem.

The trainers nodded and sat down to their chairs.

"Alright, here're the files Lyra made for the Pokémon Master Test Result of Ash Ketchum's battle against Ethan. It's been postponed due to Team Rocket's interference. We decided to cancel that again."

Ash raised his hand and suggested, "Right, as we battled when Team Rocket showed up: They tried to catch my Pikachu or any of the Trainers' Pokémon using their own mecha."

Calem nodded in response. "I see. They're using mecha to absorb Pikachu's electric attacks."

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"Their every mecha has shock-absorbing metal sheets to render his attacks useless, just like Ground-types."

"I get it, even the grappling hook clamp caught Pikachu by surprise."

Pikachu shook his head.

"Ash, and there's only one thing: Learn Pikachu some better moves."

"Better moves? Like what?"

"Hidden Power, Reversal, and Disarming Voice."

"Huh? Three moves?"

"Agreed," replied Ethan. "These are the new moves he needed to master. The two, Reversal and Disarming Voice, are considered Egg Moves."

"I agree with that," said Pikachu, nodding his head with gratitude to Ethan.

"And one more thing: Ash, master the three moves. Reversal and Disarming Voice will be his new secret moves," added Lyra.

"Thanks," replied Ash. Pikachu nodded to the trainers.

"Beware of Team Rocket, too," suggested Dawn. "Let Pikachu use his newly-learned moves each, depending on the situation: Disarming Voice does emotional damage to the opposing team, Reversal for his "Last Resort" battle purposes, and Hidden Power for making Pikachu gain his last bit of strength to fight against a trainer's last Pokémon, especially full battles."

The trainers nodded to Dawn's answer for response.

"She's right," reminded Calem. "I suggest you keep out of them. Let's go outside."

All trainers nodded to Calem with response, going outside to head for the park.

* * *

><p>The six arrived at the park in Kalos, where they watched to make Ash's Pikachu train some new moves Dawn mentioned before.<p>

"Alright Ash," announced Calem. "This is training. Dawn has mentioned some new moves for your Pikachu to test his skills. Remember: Don't forget when you're up against, and as are your Pokémon."

"Right," said Ash. "Ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded.

* * *

><p>The training is set for testing out from Pikachu's moves.<p>

"First test: Disarming Voice!" announced Calem.

"Alright, use Disarming Voice!" said Ash.

Pikachu inhales his breath and exhales, and then shouts with a pinkish soundwave that deals mental damage.

"Trainers, wear earmuffs instead to prevent your hearing from impairing," suggested Calem, wearing his earmuffs and as did the trainers for theirs.

"Good job," said Calem.

Pikachu responded with a nod.

The trainers clapped their hands as they impressed his new move.

* * *

><p>"Second test: Reversal. Remember: Use this when Pikachu's HP gets low or critically tired, allowing him to turn the tables on his opponent for a final strike, even mecha. Fighting-Types have the advantage over Steel, so don't use Iron Tail and always be alert to let him engage his attack instead as a last resort. Go, Malamar!"<p>

Calem sent out Malamar from his Pokéball.

"Create a decoy with Substitute."

_"Got it,"_ replied Malamar, creating his own decoy made of fused Dark- and Psychic-Type strands via psychic power. _"Ash, tell Pikachu to get ready."_

"You got it!" said Ash, commanding Pikachu with his second move. "Use Reversal!"

_"Pika, Pika, Chu, Pi!"_ said Pikachu, blue light eminating his body and attacking the decoy.

Pikachu charged the decoy Malamar made with a jolted punch. He jumped and performed Iron Tail counterclockwise to the decoy's head, turning its back and tapping a Thunder Punch to the spine, jolting the decoy and weakening its muscles. He rushed back in front of the decoy and finished it with a Volt Tackle that pushes powerfully to the stomach to send it knocking back to the ground. The decoy disappeared with blackish-purple and pink particles.

_"Almost done, Ash,"_ said Malamar. _"I used Substitute as a training dummy for practice purposes."_

"Thanks," replied Ash. "You did great, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded to him and Malamar.

The trainers clapped their hands again.

* * *

><p>"Good job," added Calem. "Ash, your Pikachu did a great remark for those new moves. The final test is: Hidden Power. When on a battle, it can automatically pick one type at it from its body surrounded in multicolor."<p>

"But why?"

"It can only be used any time before or after the battle when you planned to manually choose which one of the 17 types your Pikachu suits with this move."

"Oh, I get it. It's like granting any power whatever he wants."

"Exactly, but be careful. You have to identify the color depending on type. Refer to the rule handbook on Pokémon type page."

Ash brought out his handbook from his pocket, paging through the type section and reviewing it.

"Remember: You'll see the color of the type while a Pokémon releases a projectile construct-"

"Projectile constructs?" asked Ash, interrupting Calem's explanation.

"Yes. Projectile constructs may include orbs, missiles, flying knives, and more are made of different types for performing Hidden Power. Also, its base power is 60," stated Calem. "Remember the color palette of it from your handbook. Memorize."

"Thanks," said Ash. "Pikachu, Hidden Power!"

Pikachu's body glows in multicolor and summons orbs that surround him, transforming into various projectiles constructs. He then fires them at the decoy.

_"Excellent work,"_ said Malamar. _"Test completed. Good job, Pikachu."_

Pikachu nodded to Malamar.

"Wow," said Ash. "I'm impressed!"

The other trainers clapped again for the third time, impressing Pikachu's move.

"Yes," said Calem. "When a Pokémon's body was surrounded and outlined in multicolor, it became one type instead. For example, Pikachu's body glows in multicolor to red, so it also means it's a Fire-Type, as well as crystalline blue for Ice, blackish-purple for Dark, and vice versa. When he's on a pinch, he'll unleash his own might and power to the opponent using them as a last resort."

"I got it, Calem," said Ash. "And I'll continue my journey to be a Pokémon Master someday."

"Yes, and remember: Don't let your guard down."

"I promise."

_"Ash, keep that in mind, especially your handbook."_ said Malamar, nodding Ash before Calem.

"Thanks."

"Return, Malamar." said Calem, returning Malamar from his Pokeball.

"When Team Rocket caught Pikachu by surprise, use these 3 new moves wisely to destroy their shock-proof mecha." advised Lyra.

"I got it." replied Ash.

"Let's go!" said Calem. "Follow me to the building."

The six trainers went back again inside to the Pokémon League building from the park.

* * *

><p>A mysterious trainer, wearing a crimson cloak made of flax with dark blue mica accents marked with a red Y on it, saw the six trainers walking to the Kalos Pokémon League building.<p>

'I wonder why Calem introduced to a new trainer gaining his hope to be a Pokémon Master someday,' wondered the mysterious trainer, thinking about how Calem did to Ash. She hooded her cloak and walked away.

"Huh? Who's that?" said Ash, glancing at the trainer cloaked in crimson.

"Are you alright?" asked Lyra.

"Yes," snapped Ash. "It's nothing."

"I see. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes: With Ash training Pikachu with his 3 newly-taught moves mentioned from Dawn, Calem, and Lyra, the job is done as our hero's journey continues.<em>**

**_Who is the mysterious trainer? Friend or foe? Tune in to the next chapter of Pokémon Master Beyond Unity._**

* * *

><p><span>Fourth wall: The mystery trainer examined the scene, whilst sticking to her binoculars and said, "Don't worry, Calem... I'll meet you up. Someday."<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuation of Author's Notes for references and allusions:<strong>

**01. Unlike in the anime version of Hidden Power, it released a projectile contruct instead of an orb, referring to the Power Rings from Green Lantern series.**

**02. Disarming Voice and Reversal are both Pikachu's Egg Moves, albeit learning them via breeding in Gen VI.**

**03. This marks the first time a mysterious trainer sticks her binoculars to examine the whole scene, albeit breaking the fourth wall. Coincidentally, it became the only chapter to have a broken a "fourth wall," starting the beginning episodes from each anime season. Those are: EP009, AG004, DP003, BW002, and XY001; albeit becoming a final scene after the narration.**

**04. Pikachu's Reversal attack may be an allusion of Raiden's X-Ray Move from Mortal Kombat X. It toned down to a comical fashion due to mild cartoon violence, despite being a "children's show," and albeit doing a less violent version of it.**

**05. Pikachu's line "Pika, Pika, Chu, Pi!" is used when he performed Electro Ball in the Pokémon The Series: BW episode "Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight!"**

**06. Every mecha Team Rocket made in each episode has shock-proof layers that render Pikachu's electric attacks useless.**

**07. This marks the first time Ash's Pikachu gains a Fairy-Type move, Disarming Voice, albeit being an advantage to Dragon, Dark, and Fighting types starting this chapter.**

**08. When Lyra stated about the two "Egg Moves" to Ash, this marks the revelation of gaining the moves Reversal and Disarming Voice since Volt Tackle in AG150, albeit mastering it from AG155.**

**09. This marks the first time Lyra and Ethan have a connection to Lucas and Dawn for meeting them in person in the first part of this chapter, albeit being Gen IV characters from their game versions: Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver. These are the Pokémon game versions for the Nintendo DS, whilst being played by the 3DS with the backwards compatible feature.**

**10. It is revealed that Dawn also has her alternate self to Ash, referring to the previous chapter, whose hair is lighter than hers, leaving Ash not to get in a confused state from her explanation.**


	7. Enter Serena: Reunion

With Ash's Pikachu training new moves taught by different Pokémon Trainers, our hero sets back to continue his journey once again.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, we have a day-off today," announced Calem.<p>

"Day off?" asked Ethan, while the trainers looked at each other.

"We don't have a meeting today, so you have to enjoy yourselves."

The trainers nodded to have their own free time.

"Okay. Ash, your Pikachu did a very remarkable training he had from his new moves."

Pikachu nodded with agreement.

"Thanks," said Ash, nodding at Ethan.

"Good work," said Calem, giving Ash a handshake.

Calem's phone started to vibrate before answering it.

"Just one second," instructed Calem, giving a wait sign to Ash.

"Hello?"

"Come with me at Lumiose Café," said the mysterious voice.

Calem nodded before ending his own phone call to the trainer.

"Who's that?"

"My childhood friend and neighbor, Serena. Her age is different from yours, but the same as mine."

"I know that girl who wore that cloak."

"Yes. She wears a crimson cloak made of flax, embroidered with dark blue mica accents and a red Y on it."

Ash and Pikachu nodded. The mysterious trainer then revealed is Serena.

"On my way. Ash, I suggest you stay inside."

"But why?"

"When Team Rocket shows up, it's too dangerous for you to encounter them many times, even their mecha."

"Don't worry, my Pikachu has trained some new moves yesterday as well."

Calem nodded. "Better not let Pikachu get caught by every one of them."

"Wait," said Lyra. "Ash, you showed loyalty not only us, but Calem as well. You did a great remark."

"I appreciate it," said Ash.

Lyra walked inside the Court of Kings, as did Calem and Ash outside to head to Lumiose City for finding Serena.

Calem sent out his Pokeball and said, "Fly us to Lumiose City, Drifblim."

The Pokeball Calem sent was Drifblim and said, "On my way! Roger that!"

The trainers grabbed Drifblim, traveling whilst flying to Lumiose City.

* * *

><p>The trainers arrived at Lumiose City to find Serena.<p>

"Wow, Lumiose!" said Ash. "This is where my friends Clemont and Bonnie lived here."

"Indeed," added Calem. "Especially I beat his Pokémon with my Diggersby using Earthquake and followed up with Return. Serena's Aurorus did the same against them, with Mirror Coat for Magneton, and Echoed Voice for the three of them. He finishes Heliolisk with a fully-powered Echoed Voice with his ability Refrigerate."

Ash nodded, albeit listened to Calem's backstory about how he and Serena beat Clemont.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_*Calem vs. Clemont*_

_The first match started. Clemont sent out his Emolga while Calem with his Diggersby._

_"Emolga, Quick Attack!" commanded Clemont._

_Emolga rushes fast and strikes Diggersby. He is surrounded by a white trail of white energy outlining through his body, albeit leaving a silver streak __behind it._

_"Brace for impact! Use Bulk Up!" said Calem._

_As Emolga prepares to strike the Digging Pokémon, Diggersby braced his opponent's attack while flexing his forearms and surrounding red outlining his __body._

_"Stone Edge!"_

_"Oh, no! Dodge it!"_

_Diggersby pounded the ground that summons pillars made of stone, while Emolga managed to avoid them and got a direct hit by it. Emolga got knocked __out of the battle._

_"Return!" said Clemont. "Good thing Diggersby has improved, so how many do you have?"_

_"One." said Calem. "Just like a boss rush."_

_"Indeed. Go Magneton!"_

_Clemont sent out Magneton._

_"Mirror Shot!"_

_One of Magneton's pupils flashes white and fires a silver-and-blue beam at Diggersby._

_"Dodge!" commanded Calem, enabling his Diggersby to dodge the attack. "Use Earthquake!"_

_"Huh!?"_

_Diggersby pounded the ground and released a shockwave, hitting Magneton despite being 4x weak to Ground. Magneton remained weak in battle with its __ability Sturdy._

_"Wow, your Magneton braced itself with Sturdy."_

_"Yup. Use Mirror Shot one more time!"_

_Magneton fires a silver-and-blue energy at Diggersby, but missed due to its weakening state._

_"Earthquake."_

_"Dodge!"_

_Diggersby pounded the ground one more time with a shockwave, while Magneton dodged the attack, but was too late, causing him to faint._

_"Impossible! Your Diggersby beat my Pokémon!? Incredible!" said Clemont._

_"Indeed." answered Calem. "I learned boss rush techniques."_

_Clemont nodded, sending out his last Pokeball. "Go Heliolisk!"_

_The battle continued._

_"Use Quick Attack!" commanded Clemont._

_Heliolisk tackles Diggersby, and his body is outlined in white energy, thus leaving a silver streak._

_"Brace for impact again! Bulk Up!"_

_The Digging Pokémon braced himself while exerting power with force, surrounding a red aura._

_"Quick Attack one more time!"_

_Heliolisk struck back again at Diggersby._

_"Earthquake!"_

_Diggersby pounded the ground, creating a shockwave and hitting Heliolisk._

_"Dodge it again! Use Quick Attack in the air!"_

_Heliolisk dodged the attack, striking at Diggersby airborne with a Quick Attack._

_"Use your senses, Diggersby," said Calem._

_Diggersby nodded quickly to his trainer and closed his eyes. He sensed the airborne attack. "There!"_

_"Use Return!"_

_Diggersby gripped Heliolisk from an airborne attack, whilst countering him with Return._

_"No way!" said Clemont. "Diggersby countered that attack!?"_

_"Yes," answered Calem. "He trained every time."_

_Clemont nodded to Calem._

_Diggersby roared a battle cry, surrounding a red aura from his body and grabbing Heliolisk. The Digging Pokémon slammed the Generator Pokémon with __his pawed ears, albeit grabbing him with his forearms. He repeatedly punched his opponent with pawed ears underground and continuously until the __seabed, albeit pummeling him back to the whole arena._

_Clemont gasped, causing his Heliolisk to faint._

_"Return, Heliolisk." said Clemont, returning Heliolisk back to his Pokeball._

_Calem did the same to Clemont, and was given a handshake by him._

_"Good job, Calem. Here's the Voltage Badge. I know you're good at this."_

_"Indeed, thanks."_

_"What did I miss?" said Bonnie._

_"The only thing Calem beat my Pokémon is just one: Diggersby."_

_"Wow, I've never seen this before! So I came back to give him some Galettes."_

_"So, where'd you get those?"_

_"At Lumiose City on North Boulevard."_

_Clemont nodded to Bonnie before Calem._

_"Sure indeed. You want some, Calem?"_

_Calem nodded and said, "I'll take 'em in a bag."_

_Bonnie nodded, giving Calem a bag full of galettes. Clemont shook his head at them._

_Calem walked away and waved his hand for a farewell to Clemont and Bonnie, and as did they._

_The whole flashback ended._

_~End of flashback~ _

* * *

><p>"But what about Serena?" asked Ash.<p>

"Long story," answered Calem. "Maybe her story will be revealed, too, as she beat Clemont using only one from my method."

"Really? I know that."

"Let's go."

The trainers headed to Lumiose Café and found Serena upon arrival.

"Serena!" said Calem.

"Calem! I'm so glad to see you!" said Serena, giving Calem a hug before a handshake. "So who's that trainer?"

"Ash Ketchum. He's from Pallet Town in order to become a Pokémon Master as well." replied Calem. "Ash, meet Serena, my neighbor and friend."

"Hi," said Ash. "Nice to meet you. So Calem said you did his same method for beating Clemont?"

Calem nodded.

"Sure did," responded Serena. "Calem always knows, and so do I. Here's my story. I used only my Aurorus against them."

"Wait, one against three?" said Ash.

"Yes. She taught that method from me," answered Calem. "And she mastered it as a knockout battle."

"And I only did beat Wattson's Pokémon using Pikachu before."

"I agree with that."

The story Serena told continued in a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_*Serena vs. Clemont*_

_"Emolga, Thunderbolt!" commanded Clemont._

_Emolga's body is outlined in golden yellow and fires lightning bolts at Aurorus._

_"Aurorus, brace for impact with Calm Mind." said Serena._

_Aurorus closed his eyes and his body is surrounded in a pink aura outlining through his head, raising his special stats._

_"Whoa, should've seen it coming. Emolga, Thunderbolt again!"_

_Emolga fires thunderbolts again at Aurorus, but nearly stopped by a shielded Calm Mind._

_"Use Echoed Voice."_

_Aurorus inhaled his breath and exhaled, creating a soundwave that impairs Emolga's hearing and causing him to faint._

_"Alright Emolga, return." said Clemont, sending out his Pokeball. "Go Magneton!"_

_"Let my Aurorus do the trick." said Serena._

_"You'll see. Use Mirror Shot!"_

_One of Magneton's pupils glows white and fires a silver-and-blue beam of energy at Aurorus._

_"Mirror Coat."_

_Aurorus' body surrounds itself in a spherical yet crystallic blue shield, absorbing the attack's power and sending it back to Magneton, leaving him __weakened due to Sturdy._

_"Whoa! Mirror Coat?"_

_"Exactly. I did this on purpose."_

_"Use Mirror Shot one more time!"_

_"Counter it with Echoed Voice."_

_Magneton fired a silver-and-blue laser at Aurorus, but Aurorus quickly acted as he roared at Magneton with a soundwave, released by ice blue circles, __that impaired his vision, albeit disrupted the attack. Magneton fainted._

_"Alright, return. You ready."_

_"I'm always ready."_

_Serena and Clemont nodded._

_"Go Heliolisk!" said Clemont, sending out his Pokeball._

_"Good luck, Aurorus," said Serena, nodding her Pokémon. Aurorus nodded._

_The battle continued._

_"Use Grass Knot!"_

_Heliolisk's eyes turn green, summoning a whip made of bladed grass and a vined hook.. He puts Aurorus off balance and trips him, tightening his neck. __Aurorus clutched in the wire as Heliolisk jumps up and pulls the whip over a vined hook, hanging him by the neck, albeit tipping the knot will increase the __pain from his weight, and making Aurorus fall abruptly to the ground._

_"That's your Pokémon's good skill, but mine's better. Use Calm Mind."_

_Aurorus got up from his opponent's attack, whilst closed his eyes, outlining his body in a crystal blue aura._

_"Use Thunderbolt!"_

_Heliolisk released Thunderbolts from his frills, directing at Aurorus._

_"Counter it again with Echoed Voice."_

_Aurorus nodded at his trainer, acting quickly to roar a soundwave that disrupts Heliolisk's attack and impairs his hearing. Heliolisk was stunned, __disrupting his attack, and crouching in pain, albeit fainting due to Echoed Voice's power._

_"I see. Your Aurorus almost beat my Pokémon. Congratulations. Here's the Voltage Badge," said Clemont, giving Serena the badge._

_"Thanks," said Serena._

_They both nodded._

_"Good luck!"_

_Serena shook her head, waving her hand as Clemont did._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p>"Wow! You beat Clemont's Pokémon using Aurorus?" said Ash.<p>

"Yes." responded Serena. "I decided to train him since as an Amaura. He mastered his attacks, but his special ability is Refrigerate."

"She's right," said Calem. "She predicts her every Trainer's Pokémon's action every time as does mine."

Serena gave Calem a nod and said, "Ash, I'm the one wearing a crimson cloak for different purposes."

"Now that's confirmed," said Ash. "That's why he taught me some rules to be a Pokémon Master someday."

"Hope so," said Serena. "I know that your Pikachu has taught some 3 new moves."

Pikachu shook his head at Serena.

"Yes. Calem knows about it."

"Oh, snap. Look!" said Calem, telling Ash and Serena whilst pointing a hot air balloon and revealing to be Team Rocket.

* * *

><p>"TEAM ROCKET!?" yelled Ash angrily.<p>

"They still don't know what to quit." said Calem.

"Yes we are, we'll know what not to quit!" said Jessie.

"But thanks for the invite, today we'll not submit!" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils more or less!"

"And to extend our reach, and we're the best!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off with the speed of light."

"Surrender now or we'll beat those twerps beside you with our might."

"Meowth, that's right!" added Meowth.

* * *

><p>"I'll take 'em from here," said Serena, sending out the rest of her Pokeballs. They are: Delphox, Volcarona, Chandelure, Camerupt, Charizard, and Pyroar.<p>

"Whoa! Fire-Type team?" said Ash.

"Exactly," responded Calem. "Leave 'em to Serena."

"No way! Fire-Type Pokémon!?" cried Meowth.

"Let's give 'em a taste of their own medicine." commanding Serena whilst using her Mega Ring to Mega-Evolve Charizard and Camerupt. The Pokémon shook their heads to her, using their every move.

Ash and Pikachu gasped in awe.

"That's Mega Charizard Y," explained Calem. "Serena made her Charizard master his every move."

"I agree with that."

With Serena commanding her Pokémon to blast Team Rocket off, they use the following: Delphox uses Psyshock, Volcarona uses Signal Beam, Chandelure uses Shadow Ball, Mega Camerupt uses Fire Blast, Mega Charizard Y uses Air Slash, and Pyroar uses Hyper Beam.

The attacks sent Team Rocket blasting off.

Serena returned her Pokémon back to their respective Pokeballs.

* * *

><p>"Another miserable failure," said Jessie.<p>

"We'll have Ash our target said by our boss." added James.

"And our boss is not going to be happy to see this." stated Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, you did great!" said Ash, giving Serena a handshake for a good remark.<p>

"I agree," added Serena. "Calem and I had our same age as well."

"Yeah, but how'd you know?"

"You know, my alternate self is your childhood friend while she doesn't have shades and a Mega Ring. Her age is still the same as yours."

"Right. I learned that from my childhood."

Serena and Calem gave Ash a handshake.

Pikachu nodded as they did their own action to his trainer.

"Let's go at the Court of Kings," announced Calem. "You'll meet Legendary Pokémon Trainers of all generations someday. Just remember what I said to you."

"Yes," added Ash. "Just because I'm weak doesn't mean I can lose to my opponents easily or quit being a Pokémon Master. No matter how small, everything deserves respect."

Pikachu gave the three trainers thumbs up.

"Wow," said Serena. "I guess Ash memorized your Pokémon Master Golden Rule as an oath."

"Yes," replied Calem. "I have given him for that."

"And my Buizel evolved into Floatzel while Gible did the same into Gabite."

The two trainers and Pikachu shook their heads to Ash.

"Let's go." said Calem. "You'll meet them someday."

"You got it!"

The trainers headed back to the Kalos Pokémon League.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: As Ash and Calem meet the mysterious trainer, revealed to be Serena, Calem's friend and neighbor, and now the case is closed as our <strong>__**hero's journey continues.**_

_**The revelation of all Pokémon Trainers of different generations will be uncovered soon in the next chapter. **_

* * *

><p><strong>References and Allusions:<strong>

**01. This marks the first time the trainers tell Ash their backstories involving flashback.**

**02. The move Grass Knot, used by Clemont's Heliolisk, resembles as "Take No Prisoners" by Rolento Schugerg of Ultra Street Fighter IV.**

**03. The second time Serena commanded her Pokémon to use their respective attacks (See Chapter 5).**

**04. The move Echoed Voice, used by Serena's Aurorus, also became the most powerful sound-based move despite being Ice-Type via ability Refrigerate. ****Also, it became an attack used for cancelling the opponent's move. Compared to Round, it is said that the move Echoed Voice will impair anyone's hearing ****ability.**

**05. The move Mirror Coat, used by Serena's Aurorus, became a move used for counterattacking special attacks, albeit compared to Sentinel Paradigm ****from Final Fantasy XIII and Gandalf's Shield against Saruman in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.**

**06. With Calem and Serena battling Clemont, they used their "Knockout Battle" method from Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen.**

**07. Calem's own line from Chapter 3 may resemble the quote "Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you can pick on him. Or even this bug. No ****matter how small, everything deserves respect." said by Troy Burrows from Power Rangers Megaforce.**

**08. It was revealed that Serena wore her own cloak, colored crimson made of flax, to Ash and Calem, as well as different chapters.**

**09. The first chapter to have Calem announced to the trainers as a "Day Off."**

**10. It is said that Serena's Mega Charizard Y learns Air Slash, despite being Flying-Type. Coincidentally, it can also learn the special attack move since ****Generation IV.**

**11. It is confirmed that Serena has an alternate self with a different age compared to Ash's.**

**12. Calem's line "Brace for impact!" may refer to Edward Kenway's from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag.**

**13. The move Return, used by Calem's Diggersby, refers to "Mass Destruction," a super move used by Doomsday from Injustice: Gods Amongs Us.**

**14. The move Mirror Shot, used by Clemont's Magneton, may refer to Zero's Magnezone in "Giratina and the Sky Warrior."**

**15. It is said that Serena knows Ash's Pikachu has taught some 3 new moves as of the previous chapter.**


	8. Cases & Legends

With Ash, Serena, and Calem heading back to Court of Kings, Ash decided to meet the trainers of different generations. Calem announced to them in the meeting room. Serena stayed inside the Court of Kings.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, meet Ash Ketchum, a Trainer from Pallet Town," announced Calem.<p>

The trainers clapped their hands for Calem in his announcement for Ash.

"Wow!" said Ash. "Trainers of different generations!"

"Yes," said Calem. "These are the trainers who become champions of their region, and they're successors of the former ones."

"Like who?"

"Diantha."

"Great. I know her before."

Calem nodded, agreeing Ash's response.

The trainers clapped again their hands.

A few hours later...

"I can't wait to see and meet them again," said Ash.

"Yes," said Calem. "But starting tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yeah, but there is no time to introduce their names very long for the schedule."

"I see."

"Indeed, there's plenty of time to meet them and-"

Calem's phone started to vibrate again from his pocket, interrupting his talk to Ash.

"Just one second again," instructed Calem, giving Ash a wait sign.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Lyra," said Calem, answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"I'll be going somewhere else," said Lyra.

"Wait, you're going?"

"Yes, but I'll have to go on my own mission. Tell Ash not to come with me."

Calem nodded.

"Ash, you can't come with Lyra."

"Why?" asked Ash.

"She can handle her own mission alone." stated Calem.

"I'll guess I'll have to talk."

"Okay."

Ash answered Lyra from Calem's phone.

"Lyra?" said Ash. "Where are you going?"

"A mission," answered Lyra. "And I can handle this alone."

"You can handle that mission without partnering?"

"Yes. I told Ethan I'm going on a mission undercover."

"Okay, did you talk to him?"

"Yes. He told me that I can deal with that alone. He gave you a voice message from Calem's phone."

"Alright. Don't get caught."

"Understood. Lyra out."

Lyra finished the answer from her phone and put it in her pocket. Ash gave Calem his phone back.

"Hold it," said Calem, checking out Ethan's voice message from his phone.

"Ash, do not come to Lyra when she's on a mission. You can talk to her at the end of it. It's too dangerous if you want to make calls with her, so you can reply to her instead only once. Her only mission is reconnaissance to keep the whole case files closed. Ethan out."

The message ended in Calem's phone.

"So, why is she involving the mission?" asked Ash.

"She involved reconnaissance," stated Calem. "That's why Ethan shook hands with Lyra in order to close the cases from her own operation, despite having a calm-and-collected attitude. The primary factor for her mission is reconnaissance, which means Lyra will stay undetected or unnoticed to keep out from anyone who mistook her as a criminal."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, and but why would she involve that?"

"It's her mission to close the cases depending on the situation. Those are targets Lyra dealt with."

"I get it. Will she ever avoid people like Officer Jenny and the rest?"

"Yes. Her mission must have the case closed."

"Let's go. I'll meet the trainers for tomorrow."

"Right. Let's go."

Ash and Calem headed back to the Kalos League building before inside Court of Kings.

"So who's that beside May?" said Ash.

"Brendan," answered Calem. "In their new outfits. Serena and I met them before."

Ash nodded. "You know them?"

"Yes. They're from Hoenn, and I know them. They arrived here before."

"I guess I'll meet them. My May was my companion, and that's her alternate self."

"I see. I know you two were close."

"And I'll take that as a yes."

Calem nodded to Ash for his response.

* * *

><p><em>~Lyra's Backstory~<em>

_*Flashback 1: Dressing Up as Johto's Spy in Red*_

_In the dressing room from Lumiose City Dress Shop, Lyra changed her clothes and wore the following: red mid-sleeved blouse, black gloves, a Mega Brooch formed as a pendant, black jegging pants, and high-heeled stiletto shoes. The store hand, a young woman with blonde hair, was waiting for her as she stepped out of the dressing room._

_"Are you done yet?" asked the young woman._

_"Yes," said Lyra. "I look like a Spy in Red."_

_"Hope that fits. Wait, you're the spy?"_

_"No. I'm just dressed as the Spy in Red. I'll change back."_

_Lyra headed back to the dressing room, changing her clothes back to the original._

_"I'll pay for these items."_

_"These items will have a total cost of 145,000 Pokedollars. Would you like to buy those items?"_

_Lyra sent out her phone to check her balance and said, "Yes. I'll take 'em."_

_The store hand agreed to Lyra's response, checking the clothes from their price tags. Lyra bought the rest to the store hand._

_"Enjoy. Please visit us again." said the store hand._

_Lyra waved her arm to the store hand. Her phone started to vibrate before answering it while walking._

_"Hello?" said Lyra._

_"Lyra, did you buy these clothes yet?" asked Ethan._

_"Yes. I'll keep going to get dressed."_

_"Ah, yes. So, are you going somewhere?"_

_"Yes. I'll keep the case files closed. Kris told me to take on different missions elsewhere. Tell everyone I'm going."_

_"Alright, Lyra. You can change your dress first from the following clothes you bought, and then bring your cloak made of silver. Good luck."_

_"I'll take that as a yes. Lyra out."_

_Lyra turned off the phone whilst finished the conversation from Ethan. She headed to the dressing room and changed her clothes with the new ones she bought. She removed her bonnet as she dressed up completely._

_"Hello, Ethan," said Lyra. "How do I look?"_

_"Great," said Ethan. "I like your style."_

_"Indeed. I'll head back to the mission from the case files Kris informed from me."_

_"Okay. Tell everyone not to call from your mission. And don't get caught. Good luck."_

_"And I'm on my way. Tell them I'll talk until I finished the case is closed. Lyra out."_

_Ethan and Lyra saluted. The female trainer walked away, heading outside._

_*Flashback 2: Case Closed"_

_With Lyra opening her phone with the info containing case files revealing those targets, she called to Kris._

_"Hello?" said Kris._

_"I'll take the first case file, but those pics are unknown." answered Lyra._

_"Ah, it seems that each case file will automatically record any dangers depending on the situation and its schemes. But also Team Rocket's will also count, especially their mecha."_

_"I'll count on it."_

_"A spy!" said the officer. "Go after her!"_

_Lyra turned back and ran from the officers._

_'And I should've run back from the officers then,' thought Lyra, sending out her grappling hook gun to avoid detection. The officers lost sight in the forest._

_"The spy escaped!" said the officer. "Prepare searchlights!"_

_With Lyra escaping the pursuit from the officers in the forest with their searchlights on from different areas, she sighed and said, "I guess I'll have to stay out of the spotlight."_

_With the searchlights from different areas turned on, Lyra used her wits and acrobatics to slip through them to avoid detection. She sent out her grapple hook gun to the ledge._

_"Phase One failed," said the officer. "Please turn more searchlights on."_

_The officers turned more searchlights on, confusing Lyra from different areas._

_"More searchlights, huh?" wondered Lyra, seeing more searchlights on from different areas. "Time to ditch the tight security."_

_The female Johto trainer did the same from the first, as she sensed the searchlight from the back. "Now this is gonna tick." She performed a somersault whilst sending her out her grapple hook gun to avoid the last searchlight. She then made it to the forest's exit._

_"Darn it," said the officer. "Phase Two failed. The spy escaped. Cancel the search. Terminate the whole mission."_

_The first case is now closed by Lyra, sending out her phone again to call Kris._

_"First case closed," said Lyra. "The officers chased me off in a pursuit from mistaking me as a spy."_

_"Okay," replied Kris. "Did you avoid them to their search?"_

_"Yes. I did escape the forest from using my wits and acrobatics to keep out of the searchlights from the officers' reach."_

_"I see. You did acrobatics yourself?"_

_"Yes. I trained well from my Pokémon that taught me to do it, even a somersault."_

_"Okay. Case closed."_

_A wild Pokémon appeared in the forest and started to attack Lyra. It is revealed as Trevenant._

_"I'll thank later, a wild Pokémon came outside the forest. I'll deal with it. Lyra out."_

_Lyra closed the call from her phone._

_"Trevenant crush the red lady," said Trevenant._

_"The spy sends you back home," retorted Lyra, sending her Pokeball. "Go Honchkrow."_

_"The crow sends tree ghost back home," said Honchkrow._

_"Trevenant crush the crow!" yelled Trevenant, using Wood Hammer on Honchkrow to the ground._

_"Dodge, and use Payback." commanded Lyra._

_"Big Boss not like tree ghost!" retorted Honchkrow, flexing his wing surrounded in magenta-and-black aura and uppercuts Trevenant with incredible force._

_After Trevenant is knocked out, he gets up and flees._

_"Case closed," said Honchkrow and Lyra. They nodded at each other._

_She sent out her phone again and answered Kris._

_"Case closed... again. I approached a Trevenant from behind."_

_"Yeah," said Kris. "To whom's that?"_

_"It's a wild Pokémon at night. That must be a trap. I'll return to building. Lyra out."_

_The answer ended from her phone._

_"Honchkrow, fly us back to building."_

_Honchkrow saluted his trainer's response. They flew back to the building._

_~End of Backstory~_

* * *

><p>With Lyra arrived from her mission, she went to the dressing room and changed her clothes. She then entered at the Court of Kings to meet Ash and Calem.<p>

"Where have you been?" asked Ash.

"Sneaking out at night to avoid the officers from searchlights outside the forest. And I approached a wild Trevenant from behind."

"Ah, there you are," said Calem. "So you closed the case?"

"Not one, but two. Kris puts the cases closed. Dangers will be recorded each."

"Dangers... I see."

"Ash, be careful. Don't let your guard down while continuing your journey."

"Thanks," said Ash, giving Lyra a handshake.

The three approached the mecha, and it fired missiles at the ground.

"Thank her later," said Calem. "You two, go! I'll handle this!"

Ash and Lyra nodded and ran as they headed to the building.

Calem sent out his Pokeball. "Greninja, go!"

* * *

><p>"Time to capture those Pokémon again!" said the mysterious voice in the airship. "Payback time!"<p>

"J!" said Ash. "She's the one who stole every Pokémon in the world!"

The mysterious voice in the airship was revealed to be J, a Pokémon hunter.

"Exactly," said Lyra. "It's unknown if she just survived from the Lake Guardians' attacks from her ship."

"How'd you know?"

"No time to tell stories though, until Calem closes the case."

Lyra sent out her phone again. "Kris, case for today: J's Airship. Calem will handle this."

"Got it!" said Kris, typing the keyboard from her computer. "The main weakness of the airship is projectiles. Electric-Type attacks disrupt and fry the invisibility system, while others with the base power more than 60 will fall the whole airship in flames."

"Alright. Lyra out."

"How'd you know?" asked Ash.

"She passed the torch to me, becoming Ethan's new partner for our journey in our own dimension. She became an expert for using technology and computers to help trainers by operating a communications network."

"I see. We'll deal with that later."

"We'll count on it, and as will Calem."

The airship fired a liquid adhesive at Greninja.

"Dodge!" commanded Calem. Greninja nodded.

The Ninja Pokémon dodged the attack with graceful acrobatics.

"Greninja, take out the cannon! Use Extrasensory!"

_"Back off!"_ retorted Greninja, throwing a proximity boomerang, shaped like a shuriken, encased with a golden aura left with a rainbow streak and fired the airship's liquid adhesive cannon. The boomerang damages the cannon, disrupting it.

"Not this time!" retorted J, pressing the command buttons inside her airship. "Try to stop us!"

The airship remained completely invisible with no light distortion.

"Greninja, Hidden Power!" commanded Calem.

_"Got it!"_ said Greninja, nodding his trainer and sending out his remote control to summon bird mines shrouded in lightning. _"Disrupt the cloaking system."_

The Ninja Pokémon pressed the remote control to fire the bird mines coated in yellow thunderbolts at the invisible airship. The airship was given a direct hit from the bird mines by his Electric-Type Hidden Power, having its invisibility system fried thus leaving light distortion.

"Let's mow down the airship one more time," said Calem. "Take it down with Hydro Pump."

_"On it."_

"Not a chance!" said J, pressing the buttons again with an energy net that captures Pokémon.

"Night Slash!" commanded Calem. "Don't let that net catch you."

With the energy net fired from J's airship, Greninja quickly inputs coordinates from his wrist, surrounding in black and violet, and slashes the net from his arm. The energy net was shredded into bits from Greninja's Night Slash.

"It can't be!" shocked J. "How's this possible!?"

Calem and Greninja nodded.

"Hydro Pump!" commanded Calem.

_"Say goodbye!"_ said Greninja, creating a rocket launcher construct made of water and pressed the trigger.

"Uh-oh." said J. "Not. Good."

J's henchmen watched the rocket made of highly pressurized water at the entire airship from Greninja.

The Ninja Pokémon fired a rocket made of highly pressurized water at J's airship, crashing it down. The rocket scored a direct hit. The airship crashed down with an explosion far away.

"Yes," said Calem. "I did it. Case closed. Greninja, you did a good job."

_"Thanks,"_ said Greninja, nodding at his trainer. _"Case closed."_

"Calem, you did it," said Lyra, giving Calem a handshake. "Did you close the case?"

"Right," said Calem. "Let's go. Ash will meet trainers of different generations. Tell him to be prepared for tomorrow."

"Got it."

Lyra sighed, seeing the explosion did from the airship being hit by a watered rocket from Greninja's Hydro Pump and said, "You've tried so hard to steal the Pokémon worldwide. And now you've destroyed your airship. Hope this is what you wanted."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Ash.

"That's an explosion I just saw, and because J wanted to steal everyone's Pokémon from their devices and even their airship. The case is closed... for now."

Ash gave Lyra thumbs up, and she shook her head to him with agreement.

* * *

><p>Lyra sent out her phone and called Kris.<p>

"Kris, Calem closed the case."

"Good," said Kris. "Glad that ended well. Case File 3: J's Airship. Case closed by Calem."

"Okay. Lyra out."

"I'm ready to meet them for tomorrow!" said Ash.

"The other trainers you'll meet are: Red, Leaf, Kris, Brendan, May, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa. Be prepared. The rest are introduced."

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay. Make sure you sleep early. Stay sharp ASAP," reminded Calem. "We're counting on you."

Ash and the trainers saluted at each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning... Calem invited Ash inside the Court of Kings to meet the rest of the Legendary Pokémon Trainers, giving them handshakes one by one.<p>

"Ash, meet the rest of the trainers," announced Calem.

"Hi!" said Ash, greeting the trainers one by one.

The trainers said before giving Ash a handshake.

"I'm Red."

"Name's Leaf."

"Kris."

"I'm Brendan."

"May."

"Hilbert!"

"Hilda."

"Nate!"

"And name's Rosa!"

Calem announced, "Ash, these are the trainers who became the successors of their League Champions. They gave you a handshake 'cause you gained trust not only us, but your Pokémon as well."

The trainers nodded to Ash, and as did he.

"I'll continue my journey to become a Pokémon Master someday!" said Ash.

"I'm impressed with that remark," said Red.

"And your skills improved well," added Leaf.

"And you did well with finesse," commented Kris.

"Glad to meet you, I appreciate it," greeted Brendan.

"And you worked with your Pokémon as a team," said May.

"I approved that for your journey," added Hilbert.

"And your efforts did well, too, especially your adventures before," commented Hilda.

"We appreciate not only your journey, but your Pokémon as well," said Nate.

"And we're all counting on you and your journey," greeted Rosa.

"Thanks, everyone," said Ash. "I appreciate for your concern and good remarks."

The trainers nodded to Ash with agreement from their remarks.

"Greninja, do your own pose." said Calem.

Greninja flung his scarfed tongue and stands in front of the camera.

"Wow, your Greninja did his own heroic pose," said Ash.

_"Exactly."_ said Greninja, bowing down as the trainers clapped their hands to his pose.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the rest of the trainers invited to the Court of Kings for the group pic.<p>

"Everyone, let's take a picture!" announced Calem.

"Including my friends?" asked Ash.

"Only you, and we're making a photo for your remembrance and everyone's, including your mom."

"OK. Pikachu, let's go!"

Pikachu joined Ash with the rest of the Legendary Trainers.

"Malamar, use Double Team in order to take a pic."

Malamar bowed to his trainer, creating his own copy whilst taking a pic for the camera.

_"Say cheese!"_ said Malamar, pressing the camera's shot button.

"Cheese!" said everyone, having their picture taken.

The picture was taken by a Malamar clone via Double team. The trainers and Ash appeared in it, including Pikachu.

* * *

><p>2 hours then passed.<p>

"I guess I'll give this photo to my mom," said Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded.

"Wait," said Calem. "The photo Malamar took is a remembrance to your mom. Let her show it. We're all counting on you."

Pikachu and Ash saluted Calem, heading outside to give the photo to Delia.

Ash and Pikachu arrived at Pallet town.

"Mom, this is for you. Calem said it's our remembrance," said Ash.

"I agree with that. I'd love to," said Delia, giving her son a hug.

Ash gave the rest to Gary and Professor Oak.

"Thanks," said Gary.

"I appreciate that photo," added Professor Oak. "So who are these trainers?"

"Trainers of different generations," responded Ash.

Everyone gasped in awe, including Pikachu.

"Goodnight, everyone," said Ash, heading his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Ash," answered Delia, Gary, and Professor Oak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: With Ash given by Calem a photo for remembrance while multiple cases are closed for now, it's up for our hero to step up his rank as Pokémon Master as well as his journey still continues.<strong>_

_**References and Allusions:**_

_**01. This is the only chapter to feature different case files in most detective series.**_

_**02. When Greninja performs Hydro Pump back at J's airship, it may refer to "Heli-Battle," known as Mission 19 from Injustice: Gods Among Us. The rocket launcher made of pressurized water Greninja performed the move resembles an RPG-7, a weapon from Russia that served as an antitank weapon.**_

_**03. When Lyra encountered a wild Trevenant, it refers to "Grenades and Grundy," referencing Mission 13 from Injustice: Gods Among , when Trevenant's Pokémon language is translated to human speech, it refers to DC Comics villain Solomon Grundy for his limited intelligence.**_

_**04. Lyra's clothes bought from Lumiose City Dress Shop refer to Ada Wong's outfit from Resident Evil 6. Coincidentally, both characters have "calm and collected" attitudes as well.**_

_**05. It is revealed that Lyra trains acrobatics as her skill. Although the searchlights are mentioned starting this chapter, they are used to detect intruders at an alarming rate.**_

_**06. This is the first appearance of J since DP020 until DP151, giving this chapter a new twist of this story's alternate timeline.**_

_**07. This is the first chapter that the photo was taken since BW142.**_

_**08. This is the only chapter that Ash's Pikachu appeared in later scenes.**_

_**09. It is said that Lyra has a mission undercover compared to different fictional characters involving espionage.**_

_**10. This is the second time to have backstories. The first is Chapter 7.**_

_**11. Greninja's heroic pose resembles as Batman's from Injustice: Gods Among Us in S.T.A.R. Labs Missions.**_

_**12. The Mega Brooch, a keystone owned by Lyra, is formed into a pendant when attaching a pendant string. Appearing on Chapter 1, it appeared the second time.**_

_**13. It is said that Kris passed the torch to Lyra and became an expert compared to DC Comics character Oracle.**_

_**14. The Hidden Power performed by Greninja is used for gadget use. Notably, this Pokémon relies more on high-tech gadgetry than powers unlike in the anime, despite being a Gadget User. Referencing Injustice: Gods Among Us, take note that Gadget Users are the only ones to use explosives or devices to hit their opponents; albeit not having their superhuman strength.**_

_**15. It is said that Lyra performed a somersault for the first time whilst equipping a grapple hook gun.**_

_**16. The name "Spy in Red" is mentioned by Lyra, and the known alias of Ada Wong from Resident Evil.**_

_**17. It is said that Ash's companion, May, had an alternate self.**_

_**18. First appearance of Red, Leaf, Kris, Brendan, May, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, and Rosa.**_

_**19. Lyra's line from seeing the airship's explosion may refer to Ada Wong's "You've tried so hard to destroy the world. And now you've destroyed your body. Hope this is what you wanted." in Resident Evil 6 from beating the baddie Carla Radames.**_

_**20. This is the only chapter to have nighttime as the final scene.**_


	9. Enter Brendan & May: Fulfillment I

_**Beginning of AN: This chapter is a tribute to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, featuring the new faces of its protagonists Brendan and May. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>With Ash woken up from bed in the morning from sleeping at night after giving a remembrance to his mom, he found another letter from his desk.<p>

'What's with that letter?' wondered Ash, opening the letter before reading its message.

* * *

><p>Dear Ash Ketchum,<p>

Come with us sharply inside Court of Kings for the meeting ASAP. You'll meet Brendan and May in the Battle Maison, and complete the missions in order to fulfill your Pokémon Master Rank. There are 10 missions to test your - and your Pokémon's - skills. We're counting on you.

Sincerely yours, Calem

* * *

><p>'I'll accept that challenge,' thought Ash, changing his clothes and ran outside from home albeit saying goodbye to his mom, sending out his Charizard and commanding him to use the move Fly.<p>

"Let's go, Charizard! Fly us to Kalos League Building!" said Ash. Charizard nodded to his trainer.

Pikachu and Ash wore goggles whilst strapping in from Charizard's fly speed.

Charizard flew at supersonic speed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed...<p>

"No cases to close for today," said Lyra, heading back to the entrance.

"Yeah, we'll wait for Ash to come," said Calem, noticing the door knocked and opening it. "Welcome, Ash. I know your Charizard flew well from going here."

"So... you know Brendan and May?" asked Ash.

"Yes. They're the successors of Champion Steven Stone from Hoenn. You'll have to complete 10 missions."

"10 missions, how?"

"Exactly, you'll follow instructions first in every mission, and then choose your recommended Pokémon for each of them. Mission 1 is already given for training, so you'll take 2-10 first."

"I'll accept that as a yes. I trained the rest of my Pokémon before, depending on the location."

"I see. May and Brendan will be your instructors, too. Complete the challenges. It's at the Battle Maison, Battle Chatelaines will watch the entire match. Go to Lumiose City and head for the train to reach Kiloude City, and then head to Battle Maison from its south exit. You'll meet them there."

"Got it!"

"Good luck Ash," said Lyra.

Ash shook his head to Lyra.

"You coming with us?" asked Calem.

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"Okay then. Lyra's not coming today. Let's go, Ash."

Ash and Calem walked outside the building.

"So, are we heading to Lumiose City?" asked Ash.

"Exactly, you taught your Charizard how to fly."

"Yes. I taught him the move Fly, even at sonic speeds."

"That's faster than a jet plane breaking the sound barrier. Wearing goggles is needed."

"Yup, I have one and for Pikachu. You have one, too?"

"Yes, I found it on my bag."

Ash nodded, commanding his Charizard to use the move Fly once more.

"Charizard, fly us back to Lumiose."

Charizard nodded at his trainer. Ash, Pikachu, and Calem strapped in. Charizard flew at sonic speed, heading to Lumiose City. Ash returned Charizard from his Pokeball as the three entered the train before arriving to Kiloude City for a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Battle Maison!" said Ash, wowing with awe.<p>

"That's right," added Calem. "This is where we battled Chatelaines before."

"You do?"

"Yes. Let's go inside. Meet the Chatelaines before Brendan and May."

Ash and Pikachu nodded to Calem with response. The three entered the Battle Maison.

"These are the Battle Chatelaines, with their own dress color," explained Calem, giving Ash to point 4 Chatelaines. "This is Morgan, the eldest of the Battle Chatelaine sisters. Her dress color is green. Next is Dana, the second eldest member of the 4, colored red. Follow-up is Evelyn, the second youngest, colored blue, and then Nita, the youngest of the 4 of them, colored yellow."

"So what are their specialties?"

The 4 Chatelaines entered the maison as they greeted Calem. _"Bonjour, monsieur."_

Calem nodded to the 4 Battle Chatelaines. Ash and Pikachu gasped in awe.

"Their battle specialties are: Rotation for Morgan, Triple for Dana, Double for Evelyn, and Single for Nita."

_"Nous sommes impressionnés de votre déclaration au sujet de nous!"_ said the Chatelaines, clapping their hands whilst speaking Kalosian as Calem stated about them.

_"Merci."_

The Chatelaines nodded to Calem's response.

"Wow, did you speak Kalosian?" asked Ash.

"Yes," responded Calem. "It's known as French in the Pokémon World. Serena does that, too, and as do I. Wait first, I'll call Serena."

Calem gave Ash a wait sign, sending out his phone and calling Serena. Ash nodded patiently.

"Hello, Serena. Wanna come with us?"

"Yes and where are you?" asked Serena.

"Battle Maison," responded Calem. "We'll watch how Ash will take 9 missions from Brendan & May."

"Alright, I'm on my way!"

Calem and Serena ended the call from their phones.

* * *

><p>"So, your Serena is going with us?" asked Ash.<p>

"Yes," answered Calem. "We'll watch your whole mission. The Hoenn trainers will be your instructors, too."

"I'll accept that."

Pikachu gave his trainer thumbs up, and as did Calem. Serena arrived from the maison's entrance.

* * *

><p>"Hello guys," said Serena. "How's Ash?"<p>

"Still fine," said Calem. "He'll take 9 missions. First was given in training. Brendan & May will take charge since Ethan postponed the whole because of Team Rocket."

"I see. I'll accept that."

"Hello, Serena," greeted Ash. "Please to meet you."

"I know. 9 missions said by Calem will push your skills and wits - and so will your Pokémon's - to the test. You'll meet them someday. They're inside the Battle Maison."

"I'll take those 9 missions to the test. First one was training, so I'll pick any of my Pokémon if necessary."

The female Kalosian trainer shook her head to Ash, giving him a handshake.

"Guess we'll watch the whole set then," said Calem, giving Ash another handshake.

"I guess you two are close," added Ash. Calem and Serena blushed and chuckled from his response.

"Alright, let's go then." said Calem.

The four, including Pikachu, headed inside the maison's hallway. The Chatelaines decided to enter, too.

* * *

><p>"Meet Brendan and May," announced Calem.<p>

"The Legendary Pokémon Trainers from Hoenn," added Serena.

The Kalosian trainers showed Ash to Brendan & May.

The Chatelaines clapped their hands.

"Wow!" said Ash with awe.

"Hello, Trainers," said Brendan. "I'm Brendan."

"And my name's May," said May.

"I'm Ash, a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town," said Ash. "And my journey is to become a Pokémon Master!"

"We agree with that," said Brendan. "We met Calem & Serena before inside Court of Kings."

"Thanks," responded Calem. "You prepared the missions well?"

"Yes we were," stated May. "I guess we deserve that Ash is well-prepared for them."

"So, you know my May?" asked Ash.

"Yes. She's my alternate self, too, compared to your companions."

"Ash, good luck," said Serena. "And don't fail the missions, too."

"And remember what I said to you," added Calem. "Win over them to gain your first star to complete the set and fulfill your Pokémon Master Rank."

Ash shook his head to the trainers, preparing to take the missions from Brendan and May.

"Who's the referee today between the two?" asked Ash.

"Either one of them, so the decision is made for heads or tails," responded Calem.

The mission battles started inside the maison.

* * *

><p>"Alright then," announced Brendan, flipping a coin for the decision. "First one was already given. Mission 2 is Never Enough."<p>

Brendan flipped the coin and revealed it tails. "Tails would be May to take the challenge against you, while I'll be the referee."

"Good luck, Ash," said May.

"Let's do this!" added Ash.

Ash and May prepare their battle at Mission 2, while the rest are watching it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mission 2: Never Enough~<strong>_

"Ash, in order to complete this mission," instructed Brendan. "Win over May. Get 3 Stars and win a mystery prize."

"What's that mystery prize?"

"Anything, so here are 3 stars to collect arranged by order: Win over May, don't miss your shot, and hit with first shot. It's like an object-throwing battle."

"He's right," added May. "Win over me to get that prize. Make sure you don't miss the shot or you won't nab it."

"Challenge accepted!" said Ash. Pikachu cheered at him.

"Here are rules: Match the power from the wind indicator. Remember, Ash: Fill the bar to be equal to what the wind indicator says plus 10% from the throwing power bar."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"And remember: 2 out of 3 games will be the winner, and pick your Pokémon wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>*Game 1*<strong>

"Go, Sableye!" said May, sending out Sableye from his Pokeball. Sableye wore a Sablenite from his neck, forming it into his own Double Mail. "Mega Evolve!"

May activated her keystone, Mega Bracelet, to Mega-Evolve Sableye. Sableye holds the red jewel as his item.

"That's a good Mega-Evolved Pokémon that way," amused Ash, sending out his Pokéball. "Go Snivy!"

_"Good luck with that, Snivy,"_ said Mega Sableye.

_"We'll see,"_ added Snivy.

"Go, Xatu!" said Brendan, sending out Xatu in his Pokeball. "Use the move Tailwind as the wind indicator."

_"On it,"_ said Xatu, nodding his trainer as he chanted a spell whilst bringing out his staff to summon wind currents.

"Begin!" announced Brendan. "You have 20 seconds to choose in Game 1, so think fast! Whoever gets hit with 3 chances loses."

The screen says 70 from the wind indicator.

"Snivy, use Energy Ball!" said Ash, commanding his Snivy to fire a green ball at Mega Sableye. "Fire it hard!

_"Say cheese!"_ said Snivy, opening her mouth albeit charging a green energy ball appears in front of her. She flung it at Mega Sableye overhead.

"Good job, Ash," said Brendan. "First hit scored!"

The wind indicator turned 60.

"My turn!" said May. "Shadow Ball!"

_"I love this job,"_ said Mega Sableye, sending out his rifle made of shadows and pulling its trigger with a grenade formed from a black ball with purple electricity. The grenade lobbed at Snivy, giving her a direct hit.

The screen says 76 again.

"Now this is gonna heat up," said Ash. "Lob it again!"

_"Taking you down!"_ said Snivy, lobbing the charged green energy ball again at Mega Sableye. The green energy ball gave him a direct hit.

The screen says 90 the fourth time.

_"I enjoy hurting you."_ said Mega Sableye, pulling the rifle trigger whilst firing a grenade sparked in purple at Snivy, giving her a direct hit at the same time.

The screen says 80 the fifth time.

"Last one is a rotten egg," said Ash. "Fire it again!"

_"Take this!"_ said Snivy, nodding her trainer whilst flinging an energy ball at Mega Sableye from her tail, giving him a direct hit one last time.

Mega Sableye crouched as he knelt in front of her.

The Chatelaines and the Kalosian Trainers clapped their hands. Xatu nodded, landing his staff to stop the wind.

"The winner is Snivy," announced Brendan, raising a green flag representing Ash whilst holding a red flag representing May. "And the victor in Game 1 goes to Ash!"

_"You did a great job, Snivy,"_ said Mega Sableye, giving Snivy a handshake.

_"Thanks,"_ added Snivy.

"You did well," said May. "And as did Snivy. You got 3 stars!"

"Thanks." added Ash. "Get ready!"

Snivy flung her tail with a sharp-eyed pose in the camera.

"Let's settle this!"

"Alright, Game 2!" said Brendan. "Begin! 15 seconds!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Game 2*<strong>

Xatu summoned the wind from his staff again.

"Scraggy, I choose you!" said Ash, sending out Scraggy from his Pokeball.

"Go, Clawitzer!" said May, sending out Clawitzer the second time.

The screen from the wind indicator is set to 50.

"Focus Blast!"

_"Eat this chi ball!"_ said Scraggy, charging up a light blue ball from his hands and throwing at Clawitzer, giving him a direct hit.

"Let's push that to the test," said May. "Use Aura Sphere!"

_"Back at ya!"_ said Clawitzer, charging a blue ball from his large pincer and lobbing at Scraggy, giving him a direct hit.

The wind indicator said 50 from the screen.

"Throw that again!" said Ash. "Careful, throw it delicately."

_"Bring it!"_ said Scraggy, throwing a light blue ball at a mid-section arc at Clawitzer, thus giving him a direct hit.

"This will turn up the tables from it," said May. "Throw one more time!"

Clawitzer threw a light blue ball again at Scraggy the second time.

The wind indicator said 90 from the screen.

"Let's do this, Scraggy," said Ash, cheering up his Scraggy to win the last bit. "Use Focus Blast at full power!"

_"This is for Ash!"_ said Scraggy, motivating his trainer to win in this mission, albeit throwing a light blue ball at full power at Clawitzer with a direct hit. Clawitzer sat down as he lost to his opponent.

"Yes!" said Ash. "You did it, Scraggy!"

Scraggy shook his head at Ash.

"The winner is Scraggy," announced Brendan, raising a green flag the second time. "And the victor in Game 2 goes to Ash!"

"Well done, Ash!" said May. "You won in Game 2!"

"I agree," said Ash. "Mission 2 result: Success."

Pikachu gave his trainer 2 thumbs up as well as Scraggy and Snivy.

The Chatelaines and the Kalosian Trainers clapped their hands the second time. Xatu nodded, landing his staff to stop the wind albeit clapping his handed wings. Clawitzer gave Scraggy a handshake.

_"Impressive,"_ agreed Xatu. _"You did well."_

"My Pokémon believed in me to be a Pokémon Master someday," said Ash. "And they believed in me for great skill."

"Okay then, you'll be given a prize for getting 3 stars: 10 Old Gateaux." said Brendan.

"Thanks."

Pikachu gave the two trainers thumbs up.

_**~End of Mission 2~**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mission 3 is up! Room-Tricked." announced Brendan, flipping a coin for decision again, revealing it as heads.<p>

"Brendan, you're on!" said May. "This is a one-on-one battle mostly used for action battles. Your Pokémon's movement is halved while Brendan's will move normally. 3 Stars to get from this mission are: Win over Brendan, win using only physical attacks, and survive 8 seconds without getting hit by special attacks. I'll be the referee for this challenge today."

"On it!" said Ash and Brendan, preparing their battle.

"Mission 3: Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Mission 3: Room-Tricked~<em>**

"Go, Lucario!" said Brendan, sending out Lucario from his Pokeball.

"Alright, Gabite! Go!" said Ash, sending out Gabite the same thing Brendan did.

"Mega-Evolve!"

Brendan activated his Mega Bracelet to Mega-Evolve Lucario from his Lucarionite, a Mega Stone formed as a corselet.

"Lucario, use Force Palm on Gabite's chest!"

Mega Lucario runs up to Gabite and puts his palm bursted with sparks on his chest, grappling it with a green blast on it. He then knocks at Gabite down and tosses him down.

_'This one's too risky,'_ thought Ash, starting to command Gabite. "Use Dragon Claw!"

Gabite dashed quickly at Mach speed, whilst glowing his hand claws green and charging at Mega Lucario. The Aura Pokémon parried the attack.

"Use Flash Cannon!"

One of Mega Lucario's arms transforms into hand cannon and becomes outlined in silver-and-blue aura, firing a metallic silver beam at Gabite.

"Dodge it with your reflexes! Use what you've trained far!"

Gabite gracefully dodged the metallic beam attack. Lucario fires the beam at him, losing his concentration as the Cave Pokémon mastered his dodging abilities taught from Ash.

"That won't leave a scratch," said Brendan. "Use Zen Headbutt!"

Lucario jumps and charges Gabite skyward with his head, grabbing him as an anti-air attack before butting his head glowed blue.

"Not bad," thought Ash, commanding his Gabite the second time. "Use Dragon Claw to hit his head!"

Gabite braced from Lucario's Zen Headbutt attack, drawing his claw and slashing his face, giving it a direct hit.

"Use Dig!"

The Cave Pokémon digs underground inside the maison as the Trainers and Chatelaines watched.

* * *

><p>"Ash's Gabite knows the move Dig," said Calem. "He taught that move as a Gible."<p>

"How'd you know?" asked Serena.

"From his adventures in Sinnoh region, he evolved into Gabite during Team Rocket's encounter alongside Lucas and Dawn."

"I see. So that's why Ash made him evolve before. If Ash wins the whole mission, he'll evolve into Garchomp, a powerful pseudo-legendary Pokémon."

"Or maybe not."

"Ash's gonna win, is he?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes. If he fails, so does the entire mission as well," responded Calem.

The Chatelaines surprisingly gasped with fear from Calem's response.

"He's right," stated Serena. "He'll fail the whole mission fair and square if he didn't do it right, so he has to train his Pokémon harder and pass the missions without flunking them to get a Pokémon Master Rank."

"Oh, really?" asked Dana. "Could he pass that mission?"

"Yes," stated Calem. "If Ash passes the mission, he'll train them hard for later missions prepared by Brendan and May."

"Okay, then."

"Hope so," said Evelyn. "I'm very curious of how he'll pass the mission or not."

"Yup, and when he passes them, we'll battle him one-by-one in order to push his every Pokémon's skills to the test-" added Nita, only to be interrupted by Serena.

"That's not the point, Nita," stated Serena, interrupting Nita with a pause. "Let him rest as he finishes the missions well. He doesn't want to get tired at all, even on any battle purposes."

"But why?"

"If any of you accepted his request for a battle challenge, he'll get more tired easily, so I suggest you have to cut him some slack."

"She's right," responded Calem. "We suggest all of you to give him - and his Pokémon - a rest, so that's why he doesn't want to get tired at all."

"I know, and as do my sisters."

The Chatelaines shook their heads to Calem and Serena.

"Let's continue watching," said Morgan. "We don't wanna miss battle moments again."

"Thanks," responded Nita, Evelyn, Dana, Calem, and Serena, shaking their head to Morgan with agreement.

The six watched the mission. The battle mission continued.

* * *

><p>"Focus, Lucario," said Brendan, telling his Lucario to sense the next move from Gabite's Dig. He noticed a ground rose from the floor. "There! Flash Cannon!"<p>

_"I got you now!"_ Mega Lucario drew his armed hand cannon and fired a metallic beam from a trail Gabite dug before.

"Gabite, move from either side!" yelled Ash, telling his Gabite to move sideways from the Aura Pokémon's Flash Cannon. "Keep going until he's going dizzy!"

"Not on my watch!" said Brendan. "Dark Pulse!"

"Target acquired!" said Mega Lucario, turning his body with a metallic construct that locks on to Gabite from the move Dig and firing pulsed bombs at the floor. "Fire!"

"Look out!" warned Ash. "Bury deep underground!"

The pulsed bombs from Mega Lucario's Dark Pulse hit the floor, but were unable to attack Gabite from digging.

"Huh!?" gasped Brendan. "How's that possible?"

"I taught my every move," said Ash. "Gabite, now!"

_"CHARGE!"_ yelled Gabite, popping out from underground and dove Mega Lucario to the ground whilst performing a battle cry.

"Take Lucario down at full power!"

Gabite slammed Mega Lucario and pummeled him with his hand claws, starting underground until the seabed. He pummeled the Aura Pokémon back to the Maison, albeit throwing and knocking him out.

The Aura Pokémon knelt as he was unable to battle in front of Gabite. Ash and Brendan gasped.

"Lucario is unable to battle," declared May, raising the green flag and holding the red flag. "The winner for this mission is Gabite, and the victor is Ash."

"Thanks," said Ash. "Gabite, you did it!"

_"I surely am,"_ added Gabite, hugging to his trainer and Pikachu.

Pikachu gave Ash and Gabite thumbs up as well as Brendan and May. The Chatelaines and the Trainers clapped their hands as they were impressed with Ash's skill.

_**~End of Mission 3~**_

* * *

><p>"Well done, Ash," remarked Brendan, giving Ash a handshake. "You completed the mission."<p>

"Thanks," added Ash. "Calem and Serena deserve credit for teaching me how to be a Pokémon Master that way."

May gave the two trainers thumbs up, giving Ash the mystery prize. "Here you go for getting 3 stars in this mission: 100 Heart Scales for teaching your Pokémon some new moves."

Ash shook his head to May.

"I suggest you'll take a rest for the entire set tomorrow." reminded Calem.

"Thanks, and how'd you know that?" asked Ash.

"That's why we don't want you to get tired for tomorrow," stated Serena. "And you did train your Pokémon hard."

"And we're impressed for your skill," said Morgan. The other three shook their heads at Ash.

"Thanks for your remarks," said Ash. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Take a rest," said Calem. "Prepare for Missions 4 to 7 tomorrow, and 8-10 will be the next day."

Ash and Pikachu waved their arms to the Chatelaines and Trainers and as did theirs.

"Charizard, fly us back to Kanto!" said Ash. Charizard nodded, readying to fly back to Kanto.

As the trainers bidding farewell to Ash, they decided to make plans for the remaining missions.

* * *

><p>"As long as Ash finishes the entire set of missions," said May. "He'll complete them."<p>

"Right," suggested Serena. "If he fails one of them, this is going risky to fall for his position back."

"And if he flunks about each of them, he'll quit," said Brendan. "That's why he'll lose his rank just like those Pokémon Leagues."

"I agree," responded Calem. "I deserved that credit for Ash not to quit no matter how weak he is. He trained hard, and so did his Pokémon."

The three trainers shook their heads at Calem with response. Calem sent out his phone and gave them a wait sign. "Lyra called me."

"Lyra?" asked Serena. "You know her?"

"Yes, she's the Johto Champion along with Ethan. I'll be back."

Serena nodded as Calem answered Lyra with his phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello," said Calem. "How are you?"<p>

"Fine," responded Lyra. "Did Ash complete his missions?"

"Yes, only 2 of them prepared by Brendan & May. The rest will take long time, so we gave Ash a rest."

"I agree with that. I'll take charge for tomorrow. Any plans?"

"Serena and I met Brendan and May inside the Battle Maison with the Chatelaines while watching the mission battles. I'll meet Steven Stone for tomorrow."

"I see. I'll watch tomorrow. I know that Ash took a rest for today. Whatever happens to Team Rocket inside the Maison, tell Brendan and May not to postpone since Ethan did."

"Okay. That would be fine. Take charge for tomorrow."

"Right. Lyra out."

Calem and Lyra ended the conversation from their phones.

* * *

><p>"So Lyra, any plans for tomorrow?" asked Ethan.<p>

"I'll take charge," responded Lyra. "Calem will meet Steven Stone from Hoenn Region."

"We know him, and I'll go with you tomorrow. Kris had a day-off."

Lyra and Ethan nodded at each other.

* * *

><p>"Serena, I'll go meet Steven Stone for tomorrow," said Calem. "You coming?"<p>

"Yes," responded Serena. "I'll accept that."

"Lyra will take charge tomorrow."

"I agree. We'll meet him for an early schedule."

Calem and Serena shook their heads at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: With Ash completing two missions from Brendan and May before resting for the preparation of the rest of them, it's up for our hero to take the <strong>__**remaining missions to fulfill his Pokémon Master Rank as well as his journey continues.**_

_**Note: This is a tribute chapter for Pokémon ORAS protagonists Brendan and May.**_

_**Fourth Wall: As Ash went home, he checked his notebook to cross out the missions prepared by Brendan & May.**_

* * *

><p><em>'I'll train hard, and as will my Pokémon to fulfill my journey as a Pokémon Master,'<em> thought Ash. _'This time, I will not fail the remaining missions __tomorrow and finish the job.'_

"Sleep well, Pikachu," said Ash.

Pikachu shook his head to his trainer and started sleeping. Ash slept in his bed to finish the job.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuation of AN: Ash will finish the job to complete the remaining missions will be uncovered in the next chapter. Steven Stone's revelation is coming <strong>__**soon.**_

* * *

><p>General References and Allusions:<p>

01. First appearance of Hoenn Trainers Brendan and May as well as the Battle Chatelaines.

02. The first chapter in which the Pokémon Trainer becomes the referee whilst holding flags.

03. This is the first chapter to feature Mega-Evolved Pokémon belonged by the trainers. Coincidentally, Brendan and May use their Mega Bracelets to Mega-Evolve their respective Pokémon from their Mega Stones.

04. Some missions, referred to battles, may be referred as "S.T.A.R. Labs Missions" from the video game "Injustice: Gods Among Us."

05. According to Calem's statement, it is said that Ash's Gabite, evolved from Gible in Chapter 5, used Dig in this chapter, as well as it pre-evolved form, Gible, in DP156.

06. First appearance of Ash's Charizard since EP046 to BW116, despite not appearing in Diamond and Pearl episodes. It appeared also in BW141 and BW142.

07. The 3rd mission mentioned by Brendan & May refers to the use of the move Trick Room actively. According to May, she stated that Ash's Pokémon's speed is slowed down while Brendan's will move normally, referring to Missions 84, 100, 109, and 163 of "Injustice: Gods Among Us."

08. It is said that May also has an alternate self as one of Ash's companions, appearing until DP079.

09. First appearance of Brendan since his cameo from Jirachi: Wish Maker and the animated trailer of Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Coincidentally, Brendan has interacted and met Ash for the first time.

10. This is the only chapter as a tribute to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in which Ash has met the protagonists Brendan and May.

11. First appearance of Ash's Snivy and Scraggy.

12. Unlike in the anime, the move Force Palm used by Brendan's Lucario grabs Ash's Gabite in the abdomen and sparked him. This refers to Cyborg's grabbing move from "Injustice: Gods Among Us."

13. This is the only chapter in which the characters speak Kalosian (known as French in the Pokémon World).

14. First appearance of the Battle Maison.

15. Ash's Charizard learns the move Fly in this chapter.


	10. Enter Brendan & May: Fulfillment II

With Ash leaving home and flying with his Charizard back to the Court of Kings after training, he decides to continue the missions made by Brendan and May, but was escorted by Ethan and Lyra after the arrival.

* * *

><p>"You arrived early," said Ethan. "Where have you been?"<p>

"Pallet Town," responded Ash. "For my Pokémon's training; I'll continue the missions prepared by Brendan & May."

"Good luck with that." remarked Lyra. "Ash, Calem & Serena have important voice messages for you."

Lyra took out her AquaCube phone and showed it to Ash with a voice message. Ash began to hear it.

"Ash, Lyra and Ethan will watch your entire match instead," said Calem. "Good luck with the continuation of their missions."

"So Calem and I were going to Steven Stone in Lumiose for the meeting," added Serena. "And finish them ASAP. The earlier you finish the better."

"Take care of them. Calem out."

"Farewell, Ash. Finish them to get the first star. Serena out."

"Alright, then, I'll finish the job." said Ash.

Ash escorted the two trainers in the corridors of Court of Kings.

"It's been a while," said Brendan, giving Ash a handshake. "You ready?"

"This will heat things up for missions 4-10," stated May. "Good luck! Mission 4 is: Grounded."

"Alright, I'll battle Ash." said Ethan. "Brendan, be the guest referee. Lyra, send out your Electivire to use Electric Terrain."

"With pleasure," said Lyra, sending Electivire from her Pokeball. "Ash, my Electivire will use his electric attacks on your Pokémon after 10 seconds. Electric Terrain is active until it fades at the end of the match. Jumping or any kind of aerial combat is prohibited, except grappling ceilings and their attacks. Your opponent's Pokémon can jump only while yours can't."

"Be aware, though," said Electivire. "My attacks will zap your Pokémon after 10 seconds. The countdown started depends on speed, so think fast."

"Good luck, Ash!" remarked May. "I'll be watching you, then. Here are 3 stars to nab with: Win this match, don't get zapped up to 6 times, and grapple more than 6 times."

Ash nodded, throwing his Pokeball to send out Snivy. "Go Snivy!"

Ethan nodded at Ash, sending out Primeape from his Pokeball.

"A Primeape?" asked Ash.

"Yup; I raised it as a Mankey," said Ethan. "I trained him to become strong."

"Let's do this!"

"Good luck!"

"Begin!" announced Brendan, raising both flags from his hands.

* * *

><p>~Mission 4: Grounded~<p>

"Commencing 10 seconds to zap." announced Lyra.

"Primeape, Brick Break!" said Ethan, commanding his Primeape to use the attack on Snivy.

Primeape raised his arm and charges at Snivy with a chop.

"Snivy, dodge there with Vine Whip at a long reach!" said Ash, making Snivy obey his command and use Vine Whip to grapple back.

Ethan chuckled. "Grab Snivy and use Brick Break!"

Ash gasped. "Look out!"

Primeape grabbed hold of Snivy and jettisoned her with a sharp chop. Snivy gasped as she grunted in pain.

"Zap attack activated." said Lyra.

Electivire pounded the ground with an electric shock to the floor to hit Snivy.

"Grapple again!" yelled Ash, telling Snivy to launch Vine Whip one more time.

Snivy anticipated the electric shock quaking to the battlefiend from Electivire.

"Commencing zap in 15 seconds." said Lyra.

"Primeape, Brick Break one more time!" said Ethan.

"Snivy, parry it with Leaf Blade, then follow-up with Leaf Tornado!" reacted Ash.

As Primeape charges Snivy again with a sharp chop from his arm, Snivy opened her eyes and parried it with a Leaf Blade from her tail, outlining in green aura. As she successfully parried the Pig Monkey Pokémon's attack, she released a tornado of leaves and spun at Primeape's face.

"Get ready, here it comes..."

"Zap attack activated." announced Lyra.

"Go!"

Electivire zapped the ground with a Discharge attack, which tracks on Snivy, but missed from her escape thanks to her Vine Whip's extendable reach.

"Good battle," remarked Ethan. "Poison Jab!"

"Setting out random zaps at the moment." said Lyra.

"Things are heating up!" cheered Electivire, pounding the ground that causes the field to summon sparks that pop up randomly.

"Look out!" yelled Ash. "Dodge, then stun Primeape by grappling and doing hit-and-run attacks!"

Primeape charged at Snivy the third time with his arms seeped in poison, albeit glowing in purple energy. Snivy reacted from her mind from her trainer's obedience and starts grappling in the ceiling to avoid getting zapped. Primeape punched Snivy repeatedly, but missed due to his stun. Ethan gasped.

"Use Energy Ball and follow up with Leaf Storm!"

As Primeape gets stunned by Snivy's grappling Vine Whip reach many times, she opened her mouth, summoning a ball of green energy and firing it before spinning her body with a storm of sharp leaves. The two moves fused into a very powerful yet deadly move: "Energy Cyclone." The attack gave Primeape a direct hit, causing him to faint.

"Primeape is unable to battle," announced Brendan, raising the green flag. "The victor from this mission is Ash!"

~End of Mission~

* * *

><p>~Meeting with Calem, Serena, and Steven at Lumiose~<p>

As Calem and Serena sat their chairs, and so did Steven; they did their own talk at the meeting.

"Pleased to meet you," said Steven. "I'm Steven Stone. And you are..."

"Name's Calem," said Calem.

"And name's Serena," responded Serena.

"Ah, you're the legendary next-gen Pokémon Trainers, right?" asked Steven.

"Yes we were." responded Calem. "We met Brendan and May."

"And we interacted every Pokémon Trainer from every region." stated Serena. "And we're teaching Ash to become a Pokémon Master someday."

"Ah. I get it." answered Steven. "I guess you two are close."

With Steven's response, Calem and Serena blushed as they exchanged looks with smiles from it.

"Yes we're close. We shared our feelings before as neighbors." said Calem. Serena nodded.

"So what's your specialty?" asked Serena.

"My specialty is not only Steel, but Rock and Ground types as well." answered Steven.

"Who are they?"

"Skarmory, Aggron, Claydol, Excadrill, Armaldo, Cradily, Carbink, Aerodactyl, and Metagross. My Metagross has a Mega-Evolved form from via Metagrossite."

"So, you have any other Pokémon?"

"I do have more of them, especially when I beat different trainers first-hand. They are: Mawile, Lucario, Aegislash, Empoleon, Ferrothorn, Bisharp, and a lot more."

"I see. You treated them properly with love." said Calem. "I guess you'll meet Ash and the rest of the trainers in Court of Kings for tomorrow."

Serena's phone beeped.

"Hold it first," said Serena, giving Calem and Steven wait sign. "Hello, Lyra?"

"Ash completed all missions," stated Lyra. "They took hours to finish 'til he gets tired, so we gave him a break."

"Okay, we'll be back. We're in a meeting with Steven Stone."

"Alright, then. Lyra out."

Serena and Lyra ended the conversation from their phones.

"Calem, Ash finished all the missions for several hours 'til he gets tired."

Calem nodded Serena's response with agreement. "That's his routine."

"You know Ash?" asked Steven.

"Yes. We met him before."

"I get it. So, I'll let the Hoenn League Members visit to the Court of Kings for tomorrow."

"I agree with that. We're going back again at Court of Kings. The trainers contacted us."

"Farewell. I'll see you tomorrow."

Calem and Serena nodded at Steven with agreement for farewell.

"Let's go, Serena. We'll fly back." said Calem.

"Got it!" added Serena. "Guess Ash has a daily routine to finish the job."

Calem and Serena sent out their respective Pokémon from their Pokeballs and headed back to Court of Kings.

~End of Meeting~

* * *

><p>Ethan congratulated Ash and gave him a handshake. "Good job on that battle."<p>

_"Well played, Ash,"_ said Electivire. _"Well done."_

"Good job on that mission," remarked Lyra. "We're impressed for your skills."

"Thanks, guys." added Ash. "I appreciate it."

"Wait," said May. "Your Snivy's about to evolve in a few seconds..."

"Huh? Hold on, guys. Snivy, you did well."

_"Thank you,"_ remarked Snivy, shaking her head to her trainer. _"Good job. I called my powered-up move: Energy Cyclone. I'm gonna evolve into Servine."_

Ash shook his head to Snivy. "Good luck whenever you are, Snivy."

As Snivy begins to evolve, her body is surrounded into white energy and she evolved it into Servine.

All the trainers, including Ash, gasped in awe as Snivy evolved into Servine.

_"You did it!"_ cheered Pikachu. _"Welcome to the club, Servine."_

_"Thank you,"_ said Servine, nodding her head at Pikachu. _"Thanks, Ash. Continue your journey to finish all the missions!"_

Servine encouraged to her trainer.

"I appreciate it!" added Ash. "Let's finish 5 to 10!"

Ash encouraged finishing Missions 5 to 10 before the final battle. It only took hours to finish them as he accomplished each.

* * *

><p>~Beginning Basis of Missions 5 to 10~<p>

Ash used several of his Pokémon to finish each mission prepared by Brendan & May, as they gave him some stars each.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 5: Weakened-<strong>

Instructions: Survive without taking damage in 15 seconds. Getting hit results in failure.

Notes: Blocking attacks also counts as a failure, albeit leaving 1 HP of a Pokémon.

Stars: Survive without fainting, use a special attack, and connect 4 physical attacks.

Pokémon used: Pignite

Referee: Ethan

Opponent: Brendan's Hariyama

Remarks: None.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 6: Axe, Lance, Sword-<strong>

Instructions: Defeat your opponent using axes, lances, and swords as matchups.

Notes: They're made from projectile constructs of psychic power. Axe beats lance, lance beats sword, and sword beats axe.

Stars: Beat the mini game, don't get hit, and tie 5 times.

Pokémon used: Oshawott.

Referee: May

Opponent: Lyra's Gallade

Remarks: None.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 7: Blindsided-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat your opponent while you're blinded by a smokescreen.

Notes: Remember to keep your movements - and your opponent's - from the following tactics, such as hit-and-run, dodging, surprise attacks, and the like.

Stars: Defeat your opponent, survive and avoid getting hit 8 seconds or more, and connect 5 physical moves.

Pokémon used: Corphish.

Referee: Brendan

Opponent: Lyra's Toxicroak

Remarks: Ash's Corphish evolves into Crawdaunt and learns X-Scissor, Night Slash, and Razor Shell.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 8: Solar-Beamed Crash-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat your opponent quickly before he/she releases a Solar Beam on your Pokémon.

Notes: Solar Beam deals damage as an "instant kill," so your Pokémon continuously break your opponent's shield to cancel the attack.

Stars: Defeat your opponent, don't get hit by a Solar Beam attack, and cancel the attack in a last second.

Pokémon used: Heracross.

Referee: Lyra

Opponent: Brendan's Sceptile

Remarks: Ash's Heracross granted his Mega Stone, Heracronite, to evolve him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 9: Smash &amp; Bash-<strong>

Instruction: Destroy all rocks to complete the mission.

Notes: 5 hits will result in failure. Rocks may have a hard time to hit a Pokémon, depending on the position; they'll perform a smashing attack at them.

Stars: Complete the mission, jab 30 times, and don't get hit by a rock.

Pokémon used: Muk.

Referee: Ethan

Opponent: Brendan's Swampert (used for training).

Remarks: Ash's Muk learns Shadow Punch, Poison Jab, Gunk Shot, and Payback.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mission 10: One for All, Free for All-<strong>

Instruction: Defeat all 3 out of 5 Pokémon in an elimination match. Show your trainers how strong and courageous you really are in almost every Pokémon Battle.

Note: The Pokémon - both yours and your opponent's - are listed in order.

Stars: Win an elimination match, win using only special moves at one round, and connect a physical attack as a final hit.

Pokémon Used: Oshawott, Bulbasaur, Gabite, Muk, and Pikachu.

Opponents: Scrafty (May's), Granbull (Lyra's), Haxorus (Brendan's), Barbaracle (Serena's), and Malamar (Calem's).

Remarks: Ash's Pokémon have learned the following moves: Revenge and Aqua Tail for Oshawott; and Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, and Toxic for Bulbasaur. The following victors of this match in each round are: Oshawott, Bulbasaur, and Gabite. Ash's Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur. Oshawott declined his evolution unless he has learned an incomplete set of moves: Air Slash, Night Slash, and Retaliate.

**~Ending Basis of Missions 5 to 10~**

* * *

><p>"Well done, Ash." remarked Brendan, giving Ash a handshake.<p>

"Hold on." said May. "I'll call Calem or Serena where the first star is."

"Don't worry about that," stated Lyra. "I guess one of us will give him instead of these two."

"That's a split decision," reminded Ethan. "Who's gonna take charge?"

"Both of us; we'll give Ash the first star for his rank. The rank says: Beginner."

"Beginner?" asked Ash. "How's that possible?"

"It's still a very easy task to get stars though," stated Ethan. "There are 5 levels for being a Pokémon Master."

"He's right," said Brendan. "There are: Beginner, Intermediate, Professional, Expert, and Legend."

Ash gasped in awe, and as did his Pokémon from Brendan's explanation.

"The higher your rank, the better you'll face your opponents. After this, your opponents will also become smarter and have their Pokemon stronger."

"Just beware," reminded Lyra. "Don't face those who are higher than on your difficulty level, as well as you'll fall your position back."

"I'll accept that as a yes," said Ash. "Thanks for encouraging me, guys."

Ash's Pokémon approved the trainers' responses.

The four trainers shook their heads to Ash's response. They waved as he said farewell to them for heading back to Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>With Calem and Serena arrived at the Court of Kings, the four trainers decided to have a meeting about Ash's mission results.<p>

"So, did Ash finish all the missions by himself?" said Calem.

"Agreed," responded Ethan. "The four of us became referees when you're not around. Referee choices are shuffled because we ran out of ideas."

"Exactly at less than 1.5 hours," stated Lyra. "Ash finished the mission, so we gave him a star to complete the rank of Pokémon Master."

"And it's a Beginner Star." responded Brendan. "And Lyra stated that he's not allowed to battle trainers whom their ranks are higher than his."

"And we encouraged him, and as did he." said May. "That's why he'll never fall from that position back."

Calem shook his head at the statements of the four trainers with agreement.

"Calem agrees with that," suggested Serena. "I know you worked hard to teach Ash - and his Pokémon - some better tactics."

All trainers shook their heads to Serena with agreement.

"And there's only one thing: Steven and the people of the Hoenn League will meet us here for tomorrow."

"Agreed," said Calem. "We'll meet them for the reunion."

"Trainers: Here are the results for Ash's missions I copied in print," said Kris. "He has succeeded 6 missions with all 3 stars."

"Yes," answered Lyra. "And we gave him a rest."

Kris gave Lyra thumbs up.

"I found the remarks each."

The trainers, excluding Lyra, who looked silent like a detective, gasped in awe for Kris' paperwork.

"I know Ash has evolved several Pokémon as well."

Kris nodded to Lyra before heading to her desk.

"What did we miss?" said Morgan.

"Ash finished the whole set of 6 missions." responded Calem.

The Chatelaines gasped in awe. "And the rest of the Hoenn League, are coming here for tomorrow."

"Okay, then." said Morgan. "We'll go there. Morgan out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: With Ash completing Missions 5 to 10 with great success and being encouraged by four trainers, it's up for our hero to find something challenging as his journey continues.<strong>_

_**Happy Holidays, everyone!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Fourth Wall: Back from Pallet Town, Ash checked his notebook and crossed out all the missions by the four trainers, and decided to meet Steven Stone for tomorrow. He started sleeping in his bed after crossing out from his notebook.<span>_


End file.
